Family!
by Charon53
Summary: After the lost of his son Neal Rumplestilskin Gold has to continue with his life together with Belle. He thought he had lost his only further family but there was something he'd never expected. After such a long time he decided to look for the light and search for his family.
1. Prologue

**\- I do not owe any of these characters exept for the girl, you will learn more about her as the story continues. It's my first story in Rumbelle style, and my first story I'm writing in the English so sorry for spelling errors or strange sentence. I'm a Dutchy **

**Ps, this is a Beta story so At last I'm going to rewrite everything to a final wich I also will post but in a new and finished story as it probably will get a lot bigger than expected!-**

Many days past since Neal sacrificed himself for his father. In those days who have passed happned some things. Some of them where good things and some other not. One of those unpleasand things is that once again there trapped into Storybrooke without magic. One of those good things was that Belle opened the library. Almost everything stayed the same exept for that bad thing I called. Everyone is living there lives like they hoped on the way they could live here. Ofcourse everyone is hoping very silently that they on one day could return to The Enchanded Forest. It wouldn't be a simple task defently not with wat would be comming up for Rumple.

* * *

Mr. Gold was sitting in the backroom of his shop pollishing some objects. Around the end of the afternoon the little bell above the door from the shop rang. Mr. Gold putted the object he was holding down and grabbed his cane before standing up. As he stepped into the front of his shop he saw a girl with brown curly hair.

"Hello, miss. Can I Help you?" He spoke to the girl.

"Yes. Do you have any musicboxes?" She said while she stepped slowly to the counter.

"Into that display you can see I have a few musicboxes." Mr. Gold Said who walked behind the display. Into the glass cabinet stood a plane wooden box with a swingel, A little pink box with a ballerina and en beautiful decorated box where you can keep you jewlery in. "Is one of these where you were looking for?"

"These are beautiful, but it's not what is was looking for. I Was actually looking for a music box with a monkey on top of it." She said to him in the hope he had the thing she was looking for.

"I'm sorry, everything what stands in here is for sale. Unfortually I do not have a music box with a monkey. But thank you for visiting." He spoke to her and he watched her walking disapionted out of his shop. He walked back into his backroom and finished the things were he was buzzy with before he was intrupted. He knew what she mended with the music box and the monkey. He knew that the music box had something but still he couldn't figure out what that was. After he was finshed in the backroom he turned the little sign from 'open' to 'closed'. As he stood outsite he catched the last bit of sun of that day while he locked the door. He stepped into his car en drove to the library where Belle was waiting for him.

"Good evening my love." He said when she stepped into the car. She gave him gently a little kiss on his cheek.

"Good evening, Rumple." Belle said on a cheerfull way. When the car stopped they arrived at Rumple's mason where they settled together. Belle got out the car first and walked to the other site of te car and handed Rumple his cane before he got out of the car. As soon as Rumple stood in to the kitchen he started with prepairing of their dinner. Half past seven they took a seat at the dining table and started to eat. When they finished they cleaned everything. Later that evening they snuggled up together and felt asleep that way.

* * *

Early in the morning Rumplestilskin woke up next to Belle. Belle was still sleeping peacefully so he got up very quietly. He dressed himself into his suit after he took a shower. Rumple went downstairs and made some breakfast. Nearly finished prepairing Belle came downstairs and found her husband making their breakfast.

"This smells dilicious." She said very softly as she laid her chin on his sholder with her hands on his hips.

"Goodmorning my love." Rumple turned around and for a short moment his lips touched hers.

"Do you want to make some tea? than I'll finish making our breakfast." Belle nodds as she filled a kettle with water and set it on the stove. Rumple filled their plates with baked eggs and bacon en got the fresh baked breads out of the oven. Carefully he putted the fresh baked breads on a silver plate and Belle putted down everything on thr kitchentable as she finished making the tea. Together they sat at the table and they enjoyed eating before another long day of work would be comming. Afther they finished they cleaned up together.

"After I'm finished tonight I'll pick you up. allright?"

"Then I'll see you tonight." They gave each other a goodbye kiss before Rumple walked out of the kitchen and stepped into his car. He drove up to his shop where the shop opened at 9 o'clock precisely.

Belle cleaned the last bit of things before she took a last look in the mirror and got outside. Belle wore a knee length skirt with a blouse and high heels. She buttoned down her coat as she started to walk to the library. The fresh air was very lovely and made her head clear. She looked up and saw the clouds on to the sky but also that the leaves began to take beautiful colors as it became colder.

**-So this was my first chapter of my story. This story has been stuck in my head for almost a year. So cause what all happned to Rumbelle I took the start of the story to start after the dead of Neal. I loved Neal/Baelfire realy much but his character didn't fit so well in what I had so far. It's a shame he's gone. But I hope you want to read het next chapters because this is the way I think my other favorite story has to be added into OUAT.**

**Comments are always welcome! Xx-**


	2. The girl

**-So I decided to take Henry and Mary Margaret Blanchard as teacher into the story. I hope that this chapter gets it some more interesting, hopefully.-**

* * *

"Good morning children. Today where going to do some maths and history. After you return from your lunch were going to have a music lessons." May Margaret stood in front of a little group of children. In to the classroom sat Henry as one of the pupils from Mary Margaret.

"Have you been to Mr. Gold's shop?" He asked to the girl who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, I've been. But he didn't know anything about a music box with a monkey on top of it. He showed me some other music boxes but they weren't." She applied to Henry who was sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where you can look else." Henry looked at her.

"Henry, Clara? Pay attention please."

_The girl with the brown curly hair was called Clara. Beautiful blue eyes and a tender white skin. She was also very thin._

For a second they looked at each other before turning to their work again. After Mary Margaret finished with her story that supposed to help them with their work they began making the exercises. At 10 o'clock they took a little break.

"You know, my father always tells me stories about my mother and about my mothers father always use to tell. About those nortic stories of those fairytales without happy endings, not like your book." Clara was sitting next to Henry on a bench. When Henry was listening to her he was looking over the schoolyard. Shortly he looked to the book what was laying next to him.

"How can fairytales not have a happy ending?"

"Because very very often the villain still gets his happy ending. Or just like in the novel of Romeo and Juliette. They got their happy ending but to get that they both died." Henry shook his head. The thought of letting the evil win was horrible. He knew there existed some stories where the endings weren't on the best although if you knew these characters you would hope they had. As the bell rings every student walked back to their classrooms where they had their lessons. So Clara walked back with Henry who was carried his storybook in his bag.

"Welcome back my pupils. Take in front of you your history books." She stood in front of the blackboard with the same book as her pupils. "Open your books at page... 63 please." _'Napoleon.'_ That is what she wrote on to the board. "What do we know about him?" She asks to her class. Here and there some little whispers disturb the silence. "Napoleon Bonaparte was born in 1769 at the french island Corsica. He was the Emperor from France for eleven years. Also Waterloo and the French revolution had to do with him. Try to make the first five exercises and you can always ask me if you don't understand something." Mary Margaret took a seat behind her desk as she watched her students making their homework. "Before you leave for the lunch you have to know that the music lessons we get this afternoon will be held at The Storybrooke Theatre. When everyone is here we leave together. You can go."

* * *

Down deep under the roads and buildings from Storybrook you know there's a cave from Malificent and the mines from the dwarves. But this is not everything. There also a whole network of tunnels. Beside the water and some pests there's a dark shadow who lived there down below. I single candle lighted the the path in front of him. The candlelight refelcted on the little waves in front of the little boat. To the edge of town also the network stopped. At the end of one of the tunnels there was big open but very dark place. The dark shadow stepped from the little boat on to the platform. Every step echoed trough the cave. With the candle from the boat he lighted another dozen of candles. Slowly the brown cave walls got lighted. In the right site of the wall as you looked from the water was a sort of passage. That passage when you enter you would end up in to a bedroom. those two rooms weren't very decorated, only the necessary stuff stood in there. In the bedroom there was a big bed with white and red blankets, a grand closet to one of the walls and next to the bed a little nightstand with one single candle in a holder on it. The big room on the water held a kind of living room. there were three chairs by a little fireplace and in one of the corners stood a organ. On a grand carpet stood a kitchen table with four chairs.

* * *

When everyone returned from their break they started to walk. after a minute or ten they arrived at the theatre. They split up the class in two and the two groups went to two different rooms. The first group got their lessons from the conductor Mr. Reyer. All different kinds of instruments were set up in the room. All children knew how to read notes luckily. The other group didn't go to play an instrument but they would use their voices to make music.

"Good afternoon. You'll form a choir. I'm going to teach you to sing. Madame Giry. That's how you can call me." Among the choir was Clara she knew the woman who stood in front of them. Mrs. Giry lead the choir but also she did the dance classes where Clara danced. The dark shadow heard and listned to those good and less good voices who sang. After an afternoon filled with music the class was dismissed.

* * *

**-So I hope that it will get more interesting to read. Next chapter I'm going to take a closer look to Clara and the dark shadow. But I Chose Napoleon because the Paris operahouse was build in the style of Napoleon.**

**A happy Easter for you all!-**


	3. Books

**-In this chapter I'm going to take a closer look to Clara and Belle.-**

* * *

This morning was a Saturday morning. At 10 o'clock Rumple opened his shop. He took a little moment enjoying the sun on his face before stepping inside. Belle smiled brightly as she walked through the shelves filled with books. After some time Clara stepped into the library. She carried a big bag with her because she just finished her dance lessons.

"Hello! Can I help you?" Belle smiled as she approached her.

"I think I take a look around. I'm not sure of what kind of book I want to read." She appied.

"Allright. If you need my help just call me and I help you." Belle was still smiling and took a look at her bag. Belle putted some books back in to the shelves. When she walked back to her desk Clara stood there waiting for her.

"Have you found anything you want to borrow?" Belle asked while Clara putted the two books she held at the desk.

"Yes. I'd like to read these two."

_"The Phantom of the Opera _and_ The Nutcracker. _That's a pretty good choice." Belle smiled "Do you dance?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. At the theatre." Clara looked surprised at the librarian when she putted the books in to her bag.

"What are you dancing?" Belle is very interested in to dancing because when she was a princess a long time ago before she even knew who Rumplestilskin was she used to dance for hours every day.

"I'm learning ballet. That's also why I want to read _The Nutcracker._"

"Enjoy your reading!" Belle smiled at her.

"Have a nice day." Clara smiled back at her before leaving the library heading home.

"Clara Gustave de Chagney. What took you so long to come home?"

"I'm sorry dad. After the rehearsal I went to the library and had a little chat with the librarian Belle." Clara gave her father a little kiss on his cheek and sat her bag on to the site. She showed her father the two books. He nodded. the book about the ballet was oké but the second book? He'd prefer that his daughter wouldn't read the book. He didn't want her to find out the truth. He knew his daughter was very smart and also he knew his daughter had visited Gold's shop looking for that god versaken music box. One day he should tell her the truth but that day was approaching way to fast. Clara took one of the books and started reading right away.

* * *

As Rumple closed the shop for a lunchbreak he walked over to the library. "Good afternoon my beauty." He smiled at her as he graps her hand and gently places his lips on it. Belle giggles softly and smiles back. "I've made lunch, but if you want you have to come with me to my shop." Belle nodded and held his hand as they walked back to his shop. In the back of his shop on the table stood a plate filled with sandwiches and next to the plate two cups and a kettle filled with tea.

"Thank you. It looks delicious." Belle looked at the table when she sat down. Quietly they ate but Belle kept thinking about the conversation she had with Clara.

"What is wrong?" Rumple asked her after he saw the look on Belle's face.

"I eh... No, there's nothing wrong." Belle woke up out of her thoughts. "I just had a talk with someone and I had to think of it."

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked trying to be a good husband.

"I miss the dancing I use to do when I was a princess." Belle spoke although she was not so sure if she could tell him. "I loved when we danced at the Sorcerer's mason."

"I'm really sorry, dearie. You know my foot and ankle without magic now I can't dance." Rumple smiled weak to his wife. He didn't want to see her sad but this time he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted the magic back but Belle herself not. Now she would maybe see something good that magic can do. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip of it.

"I should get back to the library. Normally I don't get breaks so." Belle stood up and walked to the other site of the table. Softly she pushes her pink lips against his.

"I'll see you tonight." Belle smiles softly before she left her husband alone in the back of his shop.

At 7 o'clock Mr. Gold turned the sign from 'Open' to ' Closed'. A few minutes later he found himself sitting into his car. He drove the usual way to the library and found that Belle already started walking to his shop. He lifted his right hand from the steering wheel and waved to Belle as he stopped next to the sidewalk. "Good evening." Rumple smiled when Belle opened the cardoor and took a seat.

"Good evening, dearie." She said pulling a funny face and giggled softly. He loved it when she smiled because of that sparkle in her blue eyes. she fastened her seatbelt and for the rest of the drive it was silent in the car, not akwardly just silent. When they were inside Belle pulled some salad out of the refrigerator. Rumple stepped into the kitchen with a little smile on his face.

"Belle?" Belle looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow when I'm finished working and doing al the paperwork, I've made a reservation at the little Italian restaurant at the edge of town."

"Thank you." Belle smiled and walked to him.

"And in the next weekend we maybe could pay a visit to the theatre if you would like that?" Belle cupped his face in her hands and let his lips touch hers for a while.

"That would be amazing." She smiled. He didn't like the theatre. Way to much drama and way overdressed people and with so much make-up on you would never be able to recognize their normal faces. They ate he salad as dinner. Belle told her husband about her day in to the library and as the clock hit eleven times they thought it would be a good idea to go to sleep, and so they did.

* * *

**-So in the upcoming chapters you will see what the father of Clara is hiding from her and I want to get some lovely Rumbelle scenes but I'm so far what that is going to look like. Please review me about what you want to see in those scenes. **

**The school week is beginning again and so I have less time to post. Xx-**


	4. Christines Story

**\- Unfortunally I haven't heard anything of you guy's so I keep writhing as I think how to put the story in my mind here on paper. Warning! A character will die in this chapter.-**

* * *

Than as Christine left Erik there into the darkness there were things they were they didn't know about. Christine found out a few months later that she was pregnant of a little child. She was overjoyed when she found out. Christine held her hand on her belly as you slightly could see that it wasn't so flat as usual. She wore a light pink dress as she walked through the park on a late summer afternoon. Slowly she walked as she enjoyed the sun on her face and the little breeze that blows gently trough her brown curls. When she walked up the stone path she saw that the little carriage stood there. That meant only one thing: Raoul had returned from his trip. Softly she knocked at the wooden backdoor of their cottage. She opened the door carefully and stepped inside, and walked through the kitchen and as she stepped in to the living room she putted a big smile on seeing her husband sitting on the couch.

"Raoul! I'm so happy you're back." Christine smiled as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Ah Christine. So beautiful so see my Little Lottie is still there as pretty as I left her." He smiled brightly and they let their lips gently touch each others to say hello after a month or two. She picked p his hand and placed his hand gently on her belly.

"You can't feel it now but in a few weeks you probably can feel it. " Christine smiled brightly as she saw the face of Raoul. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She said and their lips touched each other gently.

"That's so wonderful. I always wanted to have a little family!" He smiled en rubbed her belly softly.

* * *

_Slowly the summer went in to autumn._

_And the autumn went in to winter._

It was a very cold morning when Christine woke up and founding the side next to her was cold. That morning Raoul left very early to go to the market in the nearby city. Christine suffered the last weeks more from her pregnancy than the other 30 weeks she had gone trough. She had slept very badly because she had woken up so many times. Her back was still aching very much. Slowly she sat up right and putted a blanket around her before she stood up. Christine walked downstairs and picked up a pencil and paper before sitting down again at the kitchen table. She looked at the paper and she began to write:

_Dear Erik,_

_At first: I hope you're still there to read this, so not I hope my Angel of Music will watch over me some time._

_Do you remember the night Beneath the Moonless Sky? On that moment I felt really happy, neither scared nor afraid. Everything was so dark I couldn't see a thing, but my world was so colorful. Just before you left me and I did the same with you. Every night I kept thinking of you. About your voice who gave me shivers an about the organ in the middle of the night. About those tender but cold fingers and that lovely smell of your perfume._

_The man behind the mask, not the man with the mask. That's who I saw; Not the monster called The Phantom of the Opera who's seen by everyone. I saw a man not a mask or a monster. No I saw you, Erik. I saw a man who's smart and gentle. A man with so many abilities never seen by anyone just because they hadn't the chance to learn that man. I had that chance but when I had the chance to change the things like father would have said to me to do._

_Raoul is a very nice man but he's sometimes very long day's away for work. And if he's here all day it will get boring at some point. Raoul isn't the boy I once met on the beach. Then we where children but now were adults. We both chanced. _

_But the actual reason I'm writing to you is because I want to see you one last time. To share one last song. The last thing I would love to say to you is that I'm pregnant! I don't know but I think you're the father of the little girl I'm carrying._

_Lot of love, _

_Christine._

She folded the paper and putted that paper in to an envelope. She smiled weak and stood up. Outside slowly the snow started to fall from the sky. 'So lovely the snow. I hope someday I can build a snowman with this little one, just like I did when I was young.' She held her belly as she walked to the living room.

* * *

A few hours later Raoul stepped inside and swept all the snow from his jacket. "I'm Home." He said loudly so Christine would hear him if she would be upstairs. He hung his jacket on one of the chairs and walked in to the kitchen with the big leather bag in to his hands. Some of the groceries he putted away and the rest of the groceries he left in the bag to see where his wife was because normally she would say something to him. Christine laid curled up as far as she could with her big belly on the couch. "Christine?" He asked her while he kneeled down next to the couch. He wiped het dark brown curls out of her face.

"Raoul?" She asked very softly.

"Christine? What's wrong?" He looked worried at her.

"I think she is coming?!" She whispered and she felt her eyes filling up. Raoul nodded and helped her sitting up very slowly. Tears flowed over Christine's face as she felt stings in her lower back going all around her belly. Raoul led his wife careful upstairs so she could give birth there because it was way too late to go to a doctor's office. He laid her down on her side of the bed and s fast as possible he got some blankets and a little wet towel.

It took the whole afternoon and evening, but a little after midnight they finally could say they had become parents. It took several minutes before she started to cry. The hearts filled with happiness although they were both exhausted. Wrapped in blankets Christine held her little daughter in her arms. "Clara." She whispered with a little smile. Raoul cleaned all the stuff before joining his wife on their bed. He smiled and gave his little one a kiss one her forehead. "Raoul? Could you please post the letter that's on the kitchen table?" She asked before falling asleep.

* * *

Christine was very weak of giving birth to the little girl. The next few days she spent almost her whole day with sleeping. Raoul was pretty worried about the two so he got a doctor so he could take a look at them. When the doctor was finished inside he stepped out of the bedroom where Raoul stood waiting for him. "And what is wrong with them?" He asked the doctor desperately.

"For your little girl it's necessary that you feed her well and hold her warm. Concerning you're wife there's on the moment nothing I can do for her. I think het labor was very hard for her and she has still to recover from that. If she isn't doing better in a week than let me know." He said to Raoul and as he finished speaking he walked downstairs going to his next patient. Raoul was speechless of what the doctor said and how quick he left. He opened the door and he saw that Christine was peacefully asleep with Clara in her arms.

The next few day's Raoul gave a lot of TLC to his two girls. Christine smiled at him when he came in to their room carrying a tray with two cups filled with tea. Clara was already doing better but that wasn't for Christine. She took little sips of the tea. "Is it still snowing?" She asked.

"Yes, it's still snowing. I have to get out very soon for supplies and for getting firewood." Raoul picked up his daughter and smiled. She was as beautiful as her mother. "Then I will post your letter like you asked me." Christine nodded and smiled softly.

"Thank you." Raoul took a seat next to Christine and enjoyed the next moment form each other before she felt asleep again.

The next morning Raoul waited until Christine was awake so he could tell her he would be away for a few hours to get the supplies and post the letter. Christine nodded and they said goodbye to each other. Not much later she felt asleep again. Raoul saddled one of the two horses and with a thick cloak and his bag he began with his journey through the snow. After an hour he finally reached the nearest village. He went to the baker for some breads and picked up a few bottles of milk. He dropped Christine's letter in to a post office. Before leaving the village again he got another bag of greens and fruits. About two and a half hour later than he left Christine he was home again. He immediately went upstairs to check on Christine. She had gotten herself a few blankets where she wrapped herself in. Christine smiled weakly and cuddled her little one. Raoul could clearly see she wasn't feeling right.

* * *

A few day past but Christine didn't get any better, she got even worse. Raoul decided to get the doctor for another check up. But when Raoul stepped in to the bedroom with the doctor there was something they didn't expected. No response from Christine, She looked like she was sleeping and he hoped it was but it wasn't.

Christine died ten days after she gave birth to a little girl named Clara.

With some help Raoul buried his wife on the foot of a cherry tree, so every spring the blossom of the tree would remind him to her because the color of the blossom had the same as her cheeks and lips. Raoul raised his only family member with lots of love. He sang for Clara every single night with a little bit of hope someday Clara would also sing just like her mother.

* * *

**\- So this gives you a perspective of how it would have been happened. It played just like the original story of The Phantom of the Opera, this is just after the story from Gaston Leroux stopped. Scenes in black-white just like when we were in The Land without Color with Victor Frankenstein. Reviews Please!- **


	5. Dancing

The scribbling and scratching from the pen on the paper went through all night. The lines filled one by one with black dots and lines. A lovely melody played by a violin stood there written on the pages. The man looked up from his work as his candle almost died. An icy wind blew through the underground tunnels which make a horrible sound for someone with such sensitive ears. He didn't shiver; he probably thought it was a nice breeze. The man was sitting in front of his organ stood op careful to not touch any of the keys. He walked over to one of the cabinets standing in the corner. Picking up a new candle he lighted it just in time before the other died.

The man who was living there down below, underneath the streets and building used to listen to the name Erik. Erik Muhlheim once had a happy life before a series of incidents happened. Although it wasn't as happy as you would like to, at least in to al that darkness sometimes a little spark was there for him to guide him. **About those incidents you'll hear/read later!***

* * *

Early in the morning Clara stepped outside for another day of rehearsing in the theatre. Next week they would go for the stage to have a rehearsal with the adult group of the ballet dancers. About one month their production of _The Nutcracker _will be taken in to the production of the theatre. She got herself dressed in to a white chiffon dress and suited her hair in a brown dot. Together with the others of the dancing crew they would dance _The Snowflake dance _and _The Flower dance._ She is one of the twelve dancers who got the role as Snow and Flower fairy. She putted her dancing shoes on and went in to the room where they always had dancing lessons. She sat on the floor starting with warming up and loosening her muscles.

"Hi." A girl with the same white dress on and with her blond hair in to a dot came and sat next to her on the ground.

"Hi Maggie!" Clara Smiled and looked up when there more girls came in to the room. The other girls also sat on the floor stretching. Then when Mrs. Giry stepped in to the room all the girls stood up quick.

"Good morning ladies. Today there's another day full of practicing and falling and getting up again. The première is in hand reach so next week we'll be with the big ballet so we can put all the pieces of the puzzle together." All the girls nodded as they one by one looked to their teacher who once also was a glorious ballerina. The pianist from the orchestra took a seat behind the piano and started to play. They took their own spot in front of the mirrors and began with the exercises. After the whole riddle of poses and movements they finally could begin with the two dances.

In a round they made graceful movements with their arms and swirling around the floor imitating falling snowflakes.

Mrs. Giry looked to the girls with a concentrated look. She loved to see the girls enjoy the dancing but at some point her heart aced knowing she would never be able to dance herself like that. That's also why she's so proud on her daughter Marguérite. Her dancing days, it was a very long time ago when she had danced as ballerina. She still had danced at the great operahouse after her promotion to leading ballerina.

"Well done girls." Mrs. Giry looked with a little smile to them. "Take your next position and let's get started with _The Flower waltz._" She walked over to the pianist. "After the waltz we will do the dance that comes after _The Final Apotheosis._" The pianist nodded and started to play the tune of the waltz. "The happy tune when Clara awakened from her adventure?" He asked not sure what she was meaning.

"Yes. Just before the curtains will fall at the end of the play." She held her eyes at the girls. She held her hand up, that was the sign for the pianist to stop playing. "Girls! Watch out where you're stepping and you have to have enough space held for Pauline who's playing Clara. You don't want to bump in to her. Start over." She had a short look at the pianist who started the song all over again.

"All right. We will do the last little piece of dance just before where finished. You all still remember what the ending position was?" She asked and saw that all the girls nodded.

"Thank you, girls. Take your passes trough at home, than you all can go home after a day of hard work." Mrs. Giry smiled. The girls really did do her best today and she was really pleased to see that. The girls dressed and all went home.

* * *

A few others of the adult dancers went in to town with flyers to promote the new production.

_'Every weekend in December on Saturday evening and Sunday afternoon the Storybrook Ballet will play for you: The Nutcracker! Come and see the beautiful decor with dancers dancing on the music of P. I. Tchaikovsky.'_

Everywhere there hang posters behind the windows, except for Mr. Gold's shop. He still didn't like the theatre and that's said on the soft way. He sighed as he sat down again. The shop actually was closed on Sunday's but if Belle hadn't planned anything he would go to his shop for the paperwork so no one could distribute him... The flyer they had given to him he folded and slid it in to his inside pocket. It probably would be better to see those insolent people running around the stage than hearing them singing.

Belle was busy cleaning and dusting the living room when she heard the front door. She thought it would be better if she made herself useful instead of doing nothing the hole day. She made a spin when she walked to the hallway to see who had come inside. She held a cloth in her hand and smiled as she saw Rumple. They greeted each other with a kiss. "I'm going to get our dinner ready." She said making her way to the kitchen. Rumple smiled soft when he picked the flyer hand hung his coat at the peg. Belle stood in front of the stove as Rumple gently wrapped his arms around her middle.

"You didn't bored yourself today, did you?" He laid his chin on her shoulder watching what she was doing.

"No, I cleaned several rooms and also read some chapters in one of the books I wanted to read." She smiled and softly moved out of his arms. She putted the kettles on the table and Rumple putted the plates on.

When they finished dining Rumple gave the folded page to Belle. Belle looked at it and smiled. "What is this?"

"Just fold it and you'll see." He smiled and Belle folded the paper and looked at it.

"I thought it suited as you liked dancing. They putted the whole town under the flyers."

"I'd love to go and see the ballet. Thank you." Belle smiled. "I should clean the kitchen." Belle stood up from het chair and putted al the dirty stuff in to the sink with some soap and hot water and started cleaning. Rumple was really happy to see Belle so happy with that beautiful and sweet smile of hers. He really liked the funny feeling in his stomach when he saw Belle smiling. They had a wonderful evening together.

* * *

**-*So you'll read this later. I can promise you that that will be a very intense and important chapter, but you shall have to wait for that. Much more stuff has to happen before that. **

**I'd love the sight of Rumple who's really in love makes my own stomach tickle.**

**Marguérite the name of Mrs. Giry daughter in short Mag/Meg, I thought the name would fit well as she had to have a full name. Marguérite refers to the Opera 'Faust' from Gounod. The Opera made also the appearance in 'Phantom'.**

**Thanks for the review's Nicole! I'm really going to do something with that!**

**Keep reviewing please!-**


	6. Do we have a deal?

Rumple drove up to the driveway and stepped out. "I thought I've paid the rent two weeks ago."

"I'm not here to collect the rent, dearie."

"What do you want?" Blue didn't understand what he wanted. He didn't come for the rent and she couldn't think of anything else he would want.

"I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal? What would you possibly want from us?"

"I want you to heal my leg, and in return of doing that all of the rent you're still owing me will be gone. Sounds that like a deal?" Rumple held out his hand and looked at Blue.

"I'm not sure that will be possible. And if it will it only will be for a short time."

"Do we have a deal, dearie?"

"Give me some time to figure it out how I can do this, and then we have a deal."

"Next week I'll be back for our deal." Rumple went back in to his car and drove up to his shop. He really had to get help from the fairies? He had to do this for Belle, she probably would be proud on him for doing this. That maybe would make a bit better after he sank so deep.

* * *

**Back at the land without color a long time ago...**

Erik sat in a dark corner of the small living room staring in to nothing. He felt more miserable than ever he had felt before. He had lost the only thing he had loved sins almost forever. Haunted like a deer in the hunting season. With a little creak of the door the only man he could call a little bit of a friend stepped inside. The Persian as they used to call him held a letter with an elegant writing in front of him. Erik looked puzzled at it before he took it. He opened it and began to read.

While he was reading so many things were going through his mind. Would he have become father? Would he go and see Christine? What would Raoul think if he would have read the letter? Why Christine did still chose for Raoul as she loved him?

He shook his head and folded the paper. He knew where they lived. Christine told him once. He had put the letter away and about four year later just after the Persian had died he had found the letter again.

He finally decided to go and see Christine, but when he got there nothing was like he hoped or expected. He slowly took a look around but nowhere could he find Christine. He made another walk around the house before his eye felt on the cherry tree with something in front of it. He walked to it and he couldn't believe what his eyes told him.

A single tear welled up and slid down over his cheek beneath the mask while his fingers moved over the carved letters in to wooden cross. It couldn't be true; he couldn't believe that his only loved one was gone now.

He heard some sounds so he moved quick and hid nearby. Raoul and the little girl came outside to play in the garden. He had nothing to live for, except maybe for the little one Christine wrote in her letter. He watched the girl close and saw she looked like her mother.

"Clara! Don't go too far!" Raoul shouted to his daughter who was running cheerfully over the grass.

"Look daddy!" Clara showed her father a little flower she picked somewhere in the grass.

Erik didn't know what was happening to him but a very little smile appeared on his mouth. He knew her name now. It was time for him to go now, and so he did.

It looked like Raoul was taking good care for the girl as she seemed very happy. And for Raoul he didn't seem happy or sad. He really wanted to know what all happened in the time they where here and he was hiding from the world.

* * *

**Back in Storybrooke...**

As ever as it goes, time went fast. It was already Friday afternoon. The rest of the day of the week who had past went without really interesting things just like in an ordinary village. Belle was found every day between her books, and Rumple in his shop. Regina in her Mayor Office and David and Emma in the Sheriff station. Dwarfs in the mines and fairies in the convent.

After school Clara went right off to the theatre so she could prepare for the rehearsal tonight. The whole weekend they would practice because next week it would already be December. She got dressed and took a seat in one of the many red chairs in the music hall. She watched the adults of the ballet dancing graceful of the music of the orchestra. She would be able to watch this forever, dreaming about the story and the music. She hoped that one day she would have the lead and that she could make the fairytale as beautiful as possible.

As all the dancers took a break before the real rehearsal would begin with all the dancers. She went to the little dancing room so she could stretch. Just as the young ballerina's stood next to the stage behind the curtains the orchestra began to play. The girls watched as the first few dancers entered the stage and a man began to read as story guide. The calm and deep voice began to speak. As the cue came the girls in the snowflake dresses ran on the stage and began to dance. Before going on stage Mrs. Giry gave them a warning that they had to watch on to each other so they wouldn't bump to the decor or to the _Nutcracker_ and _Clara_. As soon the song ended they got out of the way very quick. Not only because they were done also because the decor had to be changed and they have to dress their selves in to the flower dresses for their next dance.

When the girls were dressed again they stood on the same place behind the curtain and watched until their next cue came. They danced until one of the girls lost her balance and tipped over throwing the basket of apples all over the floor. They cleaned everything up and checked if the girl wasn't hurt. They did the scene again and this time everything went all right. The half of the girls got dressed another time in the snowflake dresses. they did the last part/ending three times before it was good, not perfect but is was getting late so they saved it for the next day.

Raoul waited for his daughter by the entrance of the theatre so she didn't have to go through the dark all by herself. They all laid their souls in the dance and all did so their best. Next week they would see if the work and energy they putted in would pay off.

* * *

**\- So slowly all the pieces will find their way in to the puzzle. Keep reviewing please!-**


	7. Mask and monkey

It was nine o'clock and all the dancers were already in the theatre. The violins where tuning and other instruments where too, bringing a not so pleasant sound out of the orchestra pit. All rumbling sounds came from backstage and from the stage and people who where setting all the light and busy with the decor. All dancers where warming up or exercising some of the hard moves or jumps. The director walked across the stage calling everyone so they could begin. As the music began the dances came on stage.

The whole day long they danced and the musicians played.

Very silent someone watched behind the curtains, ashamed of what they were doing. So many things that could be done better; in the beginning with the music, Dynamics and accents and then the feeling they have to bring with the music. All the sections of the orchestra didn't play together as well as it could be, in the sections they played together pretty well but not everything together. And then about the dancers; why did they pick Pauline for the role as Clara? She is way too old for the role as he would pick a younger and refreshing girl. Also the choreographic could be done so much better; as the steps didn't go on the count of the song or just didn't get along with what really should be told. And not to mention the little color difference between the decor parts or the color matches.

A little growl escaped between his lips before the disappeared behind the curtains. Some who were walking by looked confused around like they heard something while no one said anything and further no one was around.

He would love to ruin the show or it had to improve so in the upcoming week, but that would not be able to get it so especially because no one would see or hear that is was wrong because they didn't have such trained ears or eyes. But luckily there was no soprano who could ruin it this time. It was a very long time sins he had seen or heard an opera. These people didn't like opera but preferred musical. There were some different elements like: A musical does not have such a range of vocal notes nor do they have a ballet in it. He would love to hear it.

Then Christine kicked in his mind. He missed her; he missed her voice, her pure and angel-like sound. He missed the little twinkle in her eyes when she enjoyed the music and those brown curls framing her beautiful face. His mind drifted all off not paying attention to anything. In the semi-dark corridors and stairs he bumped with his shoulder in to a wall. Coming back from his memories and thought he stopped for a moment rubbing his shoulder before continuing walking.

Thinking of Christine he remembered he still didn't liked Raoul really much and the little girl. What was her name? It took him some time before he remembered the name of the girl. She had exactly the same name as the character of _The Nutcracker. _Clara was her name! He walked up to the cabinets in the corner of the main room and out one of the drawers he picked up some papers and looked at it. Some were blank, the rest was filled with drawings he most were pictures of building constructions or pictures of clothing. But on some of them who lay on the bottom of the drawer pictured the beautiful face of Christine. He had all made this himself mostly out of boredom. A weak smile appeared when he saw Christine's face on the paper. He took a blank paper and a pencil taking a few deep breaths he started to draw another face of the one he once loved.

* * *

Rumplestilskin was going through his stuff. He had stored so many things at the back of his shop he easily could open a second shop. Picking up some objects he took a look at them if they were all right and if they weren't he would fix them because he couldn't sell broken things. Some objects already stood there on his table so he would make them first before making a huge mess of his office. Carefully he made his way of the chair and took a seat behind his desk. He painted the face of a doll while the glue dried between two pieces of a horse's leg. It began to get late when Rumple climbed on the chair for the last time this day. He moved some stuff away and his eyes grew wide. He reached leaning and standing on his good leg he got the piece in his hands.

There it was: A music box with a monkey ontop of it playing the cymbals.

Putting the music box on a lower shelf he got of the chair again and with the music box in his hands he sat in on his desk examining it. There was a little paint dammiage but further there was nothing he could see without opening the box. Mr. Gold jumped almost out of his chair when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you." Belle stood there half behind half next to him. His mind was so taken by the box he didn't hear her entering.

"It's all right. Why are you here?" He asked still looking at his wife.

"You missed dinner and I hadn't heard anything from you so I came to check if you where all right."

"Is it already so late then?"

"It's a quarter past ten. I think you've worked enough for today, and for this week."

Rumple frowned lightly. "I just have to finish this." He turned the swingel a few times. They watched and after some minutes passed you could hear something at least tried to work.

"It's not working, you can fix that monday." Belle looked at him but Rumple was to concentrated on the music box because slowly the arms of the monkey moved closer to each other till the cymbals made a _"cling"_ sound as they two sides hit each other. Very slowly and softly a weak melody began to play. Rumple got a bright smile on his face.

"Yes, now can I go home." Rumple rose and closed the shop before driving home. He couldn't keep the music box out of his head. He knew the melody it played and somewhere he recognized the monkey from the music box, only he couldn't place it where it was from. Maybe some sleep would clean his mind and then he would maybe remember it next morning. He at least could try...

The melody played in his head and it didn't look like it wanted to stop. He almost hummed the melody before he stopped himself and tried to think of other things like Belle.

**-Please review!-**


	8. Forgotten memories

When they where home they both got dressed for bed. When they laid down Belle snuggled up in to Rumple arms.

"Tomorrow will be our day." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, the last week I've been looking out for tomorrow." Belle smiled as she placed her lips on his. After a while they fell asleep.

Rumple turned and turned underneath the blankets as his lovely thought turned in to memories of the past.

_Everywhere was fire. On the floor and up to the couch, the fire didn't come from the fireplace. He could see the candle that was knocked from his place. He would feel the heat coming from everywhere, and he could feel a thick cloud of smoke forming. _

The cold sweat broke out and he started to beat heavily.

_He had to find the way out of the living room before he would die of running out of breath. He looked around finding a way out. The door to the hall was blocked by the fire and the burned beams began already to fail underneath the weight of the house itself. As something gripped his shoulder he looked around. He could see his brother and mother. _

Rumple muttered soft in his sleep. Belle shook this time a bit harder on his shoulder. "Rumple, Rumple, wake up." She called softly.

Rumple shot right up. He looked around very quick like he just lost something. He jumped out of bed and went as fast as he could bear. He limped down the stairs and hallway. Out of the front door he went outside and halfway through the path he fell on his knees.

As soon as Belle realized what was happening she jumped in to her slippers and gripped a blanket. She ran behind him finding him sitting on the stone floor. She kneeled in front of him and putted the blanket around his shoulders as she got it of her own. She stroke the hair out of his face and she shivered when a cold breeze blew.

"Let's go back inside. It's cold out here." She looked in to his deep dark eyes as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. Fear and pain she saw in his eyes.

"Rumple? Are you alright?" She asked as Rumple didn't react and still gazed in to nothing. She shook his shoulder again. "Rumple?" She picked his cold hand from the floor and softly pinched it. He slowly turned his head looking at his hand and then he looked right in to the moonlighted face of Belle. She helped him on his feet and together they walked inside. Belle picked up another blanket and took a seat next to Rumple on the couch. She softly rubbed his back and she spoke soft words to him. She pulled him close searching for warmth and comfort.

"How late is it?" He asked after some time.

"It's just past four o'clock." He nodded and sighted.

"I think it's best if at least you get some more rest, I'm not feeling in to getting asleep again."

"Are you really sure you don't want to sleep and I can leave you just here?"

"I'll be fine, get yourself some rest." He smiled weak and moved a bit out of the way. Together they made their way upstairs. Rumple took a shower and dressed himself while Belle drifted in to sleep again. Rumple smiled on the sight of Belle who was sleeping peacefully.

He made his way downstairs once more. In the kitchen he made himself a cup of tea. Back in his workroom he took a seat and began on the paperwork and going through other papers.

* * *

When Belle awoke again little rays of sun peered through the curtains. She dressed herself in a long light green dress. Downstairs she looked everywhere, and she found him asleep in his workroom. She softly awoke him. Rumple looked at her in surprise.

"I'd fallen asleep?"

"I think so, are we going to get some breakfast?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." He smiled and got up. "I suppose this has to wait as I see that today is an absolutely beautiful day."

Together Belle and Rumple were busy in the kitchen; Breads in the oven, fresh orange juice, scrambled egg and some more tea. They sat together in the veranda as it was too cold to sit on the terrace outside.

Rumple remembered his dream from last night very well, but now he knew what the music box meant and what was so familiar to him. When he saw his brother in his dream he was holding his stuffed animal. He never had a stuffed animal. His father had given him once on a fair that was near their town. He had loved the monkey and got a stuffed monkey as a little present. His brother... He had never seen him anymore, but why would he? He had ruined so many things and he didn't know if he still was alive...

They ate together and Belle told Rumple over another book she was reading at the moment. After they cleaned up Belle went out for a little walk and Rumple cleaned all the papers from his desk before also going outside waiting for her return.

* * *

Rumple and Belle got dressed again before going to the restaurant. Rumple zipped the dress of Belle and Belle did the tie of Rumple.

"Are we ready?"

"I think we are." Belle smiled. They got in to the car and Rumple drove up to the little Italian restaurant. She held the hand of Rumple as they walked inside.

"Reservation stands on the name of Gold." Rumple said as the man behind the desk who led them to a table. As a gentleman he held a chair for Belle out. After a few minutes a waiter came with the menu's and they ordered two ice-tea's.

On the background there was soft piano music playing and the soft talking of the other people in the restaurant. They ordered some pasta and some fish.

"It's really nice." Belle said with a little smile.

"It doesn't look really bad in here indeed." He looked up from his plate.

"I meant the food but you're also right." Belle giggled soft. It was true; it was looking very nice with the beautiful wall painting of Venice and all the flowers and candles all around. If she could she would go and travel around the world because of all those beautiful places on earth she had read about.

Finished the main course they both ordered a dessert. Rumple got Tiramisu and Belle just some ice cream. After they had finished they stayed seated and talked about many things. Rumple paid the bill and they got in to the car. Finally home Belle got two glasses of wine. The one with the red one was for Rumple as the white wine was for herself.

They had a very cozy and late night where they both enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**\- totally Rumbelle chapter! Please review please! I really want to continue with my story but I need some guidiance...- **


	9. In to the woods

Slowly the sun began to rise and the red-gold glow reflected on the water and the birds began to awake. The jolly and happy melodies sounded trough the woods and all the colors of the leaves married together in a perfect sight. Soft footsteps only could be heard because he stepped on the already fallen leaves. He took steady deep breaths enjoying the peace around him. On this time of the day he would be all alone here just as he liked it. The fresh air smelled lovely to the woods and the wed leaves on the ground. Somewhere in the middle of the wood there was another bench where he took a seat so he could enjoy longer of his sight.

Another pair of feet walked on a faster pass over the leaves. She had still an hour before she had to be somewhere. She slowed down as she saw something that didn't look like it would belong there. Hiding behind a tree she looked at it for a moment before hiding two trees closer. The man was dressed totally in black even with a black hat on top of it. Who went out so early in the woods? Who did and why did she herself? As soft as possible she moved some more trees closer and now she could see him some better. The man was moving around with his fingers on his upper leg like he was playing a piano or something like that.

She couldn't recall the man who was sitting in there or that she did anything for him when she created Storybrooke. Regina watched the man from her place behind the tree. After a while she stepped back on to the path and stopped in front of the man dressed in black. "Good morning, isn't it a beautiful day." She said as she sat down next to the man. He sighted.

"Yes, it's indeed a beautiful day." He didn't look to the one who was sitting next to him.

"I'm Regina, I've never seen you here before."

"It's not necessary to know me, or trying to be kind to me." He said and rose from the bench. He looked to her face. "Good day Miss Mills." He walked away without saying anything more. Regina looked confused to the man who was wearing a mask. She had never seen him before here in Storybrooke. She surely would recognize a man who was wearing a mask; he even didn't tell her his name!

He really wasn't in to any company. And then the mare of town came flying bye thinking she could be nice after spying on him thinking he wouldn't notice. How busy could the woods be at this hour in the morning? He thought. Before he could notice there was someone who had run in to him.

"I'm sorry sir." The boy said trying to get up.

"Don't be." He said and held his hand out to help him up.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before.."

"That's because it's that I not have to be seen. I'm the man who lives in to the shadows and more you don't have to know from me little one."

"But..." But before Henry could continue the man in black was already continuing his way. Henry followed the man until he suddenly disappeared out of his sight. When Henry looked at the clock tower he only had five minutes before his lessons would begin. Just before Mrs. Blanchard closed the door Henry slipped inside.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope everyone had a good weekend." Mary Margaret began with her classes. She had a little chat with one of her students as she didn't shush the others because it was just after the weekend and they probably had to tell each other much.

"Good morning, you never guess what happened this morning." Henry whispered to Clara after some time..

"What happened then?" Clara looked at him.

"I went to the woods this morning to get some leaves for the drawing lessons. I bumped in to a man and I was kind of curious but I lost track of him."

"All right, and that was excited because?"

"The man was dressed all in black and he was wearing a white mask." Clara's eyes grew wide.

"You mean his whole face was covered with a mask? Did he wear gloves?"

"Why? But yes he did wear gloves I think, and the mask did coves almost his whole face yes."

"I'm reading a book called _'The Phantom of the Opera.' _ And it's about a girl who has a beautiful voice and a man hideous as the night who lived underneath the opera house in Paris. It's a really tragic but beautiful story."

"It sounds like a _'Beauty and the Beast'_ story as you telling me." Henry frowned.

"It indeed does, but I think it is also the same but still different story but then with a not so good ending."Clara gave him a little sad smile."The most stories have indeed a happy ending, except this story and _'The Swan Lake.'_ As far as I know." Henry nodded

"I think just like every story would have been happy ending for all the good persons..."

"In _'Phantom'_ There is a kind of, only they see him as a bad guy while he tries to be good. And about _'The Swan Lake'_ I don't know why Odette and Prince Daniel couldn't have their happy ending; I really have no clue why it was written that way..."

"Someday we might find why that beautiful story had to end so badly." Henry looked for a moment on the blackboard and took the right pages in front of him. Clara had the two books finished and loved both of the stories. Henry was really right; the only difference between the two stories was that _'The Phantom of the Opera' _had a not so good ending in similarity of_ 'The Beauty and the Beast.'_

Clara looked at the pages and tried to listen to what her teacher was telling them.

* * *

Just after lunch Rumple got in to his car and drove up to the convent of the fairies. Blue invited him inside and she took him to a smaller room where he got a cup of tea.

"Have you found anything?" He asked when he took place in one of the chairs the room was holding.

"We gathered or magical objects but of a right spell that's the only thing missing." Rumple frowned as he took a sip of his tea.

"So what is the point?"

"I'd hoped you maybe had something?"

"If you need a spell then go and look for it." He sat the cup down and got up. "Till Friday I'll give you the time." He looked at Blue before getting back to his car. He gave the fairies more time; he really wanted to surprise Belle. He wasn't offering help it was not up to him for finding a spell, and it would be better if it would be healed in the weekend because he could spent much more time with Belle. And more, it had to held secret otherwise it wouldn't b a surprise anymore for Belle.

* * *

The time went awfully slow as it was a very normal afternoon for once.

Henry and Clara walked through the streets of Storybrooke. "Where did you lose tracks of the masked man?" Clara asked as she watched the street.

"Not far from _Granny's_ he disappeared and I had to hurry because I would be too late in class." Clara nodded as they walked up to _Granny's_. They walked around the whole place but they couldn't find anything that could lead to the masked man.

"I'm going to ask Granny if she knows anything about the man." Clara nodded.

"All right, I'm off to home before dad starts to worry so much. Tell me tomorrow about everything."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Clara." Henry waved to Clara before he lost sight of her. Henry walked inside and smiled to Ruby and August.

"Hey Henry, what are you up to?" August smiled while Ruby made a refill of his coffee.

"I wanted to ask Granny something."

"I think she is in the back."

"Thanks." Henry walked to the back where indeed Granny was.

"Granny? Can I ask you something?" Granny looked up in surprise to her visitor.

"What do you want to know?"

"I'd like to know if there's a man living here wearing a mask dressed all in black."

**\- I'm really begging you to review my story, it would make it a hundred times better then it is now. What do you think of Regina joining the story? I asked a friend of mine of what kind of character she would like to see especially in the spying scene, and so we ended up with our mare.-**


	10. fairycure

"A man dressed all in black wearing a mask?" Granny looked confused. "No, I've never seen a man like that." Henry nodded and smiled soft.

"Thank you for helping me. Have a nice day." Henry made his way out of the diner and made another round to make sure he didn't miss anything.

* * *

**Friday afternoon.**

"I still think it's really bad Granny didn't know about the man." Clara exclaimed. "I hope we can find more about this man."

"Yes, I'd hope so, maybe my moms know anything about him or they can find anything about him. Let's call it: Operation _'Chimp' _Do you agree?"

"Yes, I really want to know why and who about this." Clara smiled. "I'll see you Monday in school and please tell me if you already found something."

"I'll get started when I'm home. Have a nice weekend!" Henry made his way over to Regina's. "Mom? I'm home, are you home?" Henry called as the door closed and the band of his backpack slid of his shoulder.

"Good afternoon Henry, did you enjoy your school?" Regina smiled while she popped her head around the doorpost and stepped in the hall.

"Yes mom." Henry said and he joined Regina in the kitchen. "Have you ever seen a man dressed whole in black?" Henry sat down.

"A man dressed in black? I've seen one Monday morning when I took a walk through the woods. Why?"

"You serious did? Do you know the man?" He was really suprised with the reaction of his mom.

"No, I've never seen the man before here in Storybrooke. Henry? Why do you want to know this? Did the man hurt you?"

"I'm just curious; the man didn't do anything to me. I followed him but he just disappeared..."

"Don't get yourself in to trouble!" Regina warned him. Actually she was herself also curious about whom the man was and he suddenly showed up. Normally strange people show up after another curse got broken or something. She sighted. This was something that didn't promise anything good.

* * *

Blue stepped with a two other fairies in to Mr. Gold's shop. He looked up in surprise as the little bell above the door made a sound. "Well, well. See who we have here."

"We found a spell so this will be our part of the deal. The spell will be working for forty-eight hours.

"Blue stepped closer. It was already half past four as they began with the procedure of charming and spelling. Rumple sat down in the back of his shop. The fairies putted the magic objects in a bowl and with their want they turned the objects in to magic containing dust. With a little bit of water they mixed the dust in grey slurry. They sat the porcelain bowl on a tripod with a burner underneath. They added several more ingredients like rose oil and eucalyptus, and several more powders and liquids before they turned the burner on. After some stirring the different ingredients became a cream.

"After it cooled down we will balsam your skin with it and it will help hopefully." Rumple nodded and decided that he would make this time no threat to the women because they would know already what the threat was and he would be predictable anyway. After twenty minutes in a deadly silence the cream was cooled enough. He rolled up his trousers and he putted out his shoe and sock. Blue putted al the cream on his foot and ankle. As it was a bit awkward for the fairies it was an enormous shame for him getting help, especially from them.

"When the cream is gone you'll be good to go."

"Yes, you can go now, next week you'll know if it worked." The three women nodded and left as fast as possible. Rumple held himself busy with restoring a little tiara he lately found. After a half hour he was almost finished with the tiara and the cream was gone completely. He putted his sock and shoe on again and tried some little steppes. The fairies did finally something right. Quickly he finished the tiara and got outside. He laid the tiara on the chair of the passenger site as he drove home.

Softly as possible he got inside. Rumple could see her from outside as she already had started to decorate the living room for Christmas. He waited patiently in the hallway for her to leave. She went to the kitchen and set a kettle with water on the stove. She returned back to the living room decorating the tree she had gotten in the house with a little help of one of the dwarves. Belle was hanging garland up in to the tree when Rumple placed the tiara very careful on her head. Belle left the garland as it was not hanging properly on the branches of the tree as she turned in surprise with one hand feeling the top of her head of what was on top of it.

"Rumple?" She said in full surprise. "I didn't hear you coming, because you know..." Belle looked at the smiling face while he laid his hands on her hips and lent forwards. Holding her tightly he swung her around. "Watch out you don't fall, I'm not in to a hospital trip."

"I never going to let you fall, not again. And we're not going to the hospital." Belle got the tiara from her head and looked at it.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Rumple stroke the hair of Belle so it was sitting right again.

"It is. It's fitting you perfectly as the reflection of the little stones are exactly the same as in your eyes. But should we get dinner?" A loud rumble came from his stomach and Belle nodded as her cheeks were slightly flushed by the compliment. She found herself soon enough in the kitchen. Rumple went right after her finding himself making tea.

"Rumple?" He turned so he could see her.

"Yes, Belle?"

"Where's your cane?"

"At the shop, and we have another one here. Why?"

"You're walking without it. Is magic back in to Storybrooke?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then why is it that you're walking now without it?" Belle was now very curious.

"Can a man not surprise his woman?" He smiled with his o so familiar look in his eyes.

"I really love it, but how did you do it?"

"The fairies got me a cure or forty-eight hours." He struggled while telling it because now he would admit he would be weak.

"You did that all for me? That's amazing you did this for me, I'm really proud on you." Belle smiled and hugged him. "I think dinner is ready." Belle looked at him.

After dinner they cleaned the kitchen and Belle continued decorating and Rumple helped her.

"It had been a long time sins the last time this room was decorated like this." Rumple walked a few steps back as he watched everything. Belle smiled and looked him.

"I'm going to make some more tea." She made her way up to the kitchen and returned with a tray holding two cups and a pot with the tea and a little bowl with sugar cubes. In the time Belle was in the kitchen Rumple lighted a dozen candles around the room and started the fire in the fireplace as the decorated room went more and more cozy.

"I think this will do." Belle smiled.

"I think it will." They sat together on the couch sipping tea and talking about almost anything. Rumple let the candles die and made out the fire before going upstairs with Belle.

**-I hope this was kind of fluffy, but I can promise you that Rumple planned some more things in the weekend to do together with Belle! I hope you like that Henry is going to play a bigger part in the story as that Regina and maybe Emma will get in.**

**Reviews are always welcome!-**


	11. At the theatre

This weekend Clara had absolutely no time for operation _'chimp' _as this weekend would be the première of the ballet and she certainly would not want to mess up things as her father would call it. She always did her best in everything she would do to not mess up things but also because she would hope her father would say he was proud on her, maybe tonight if they would be finished he would say that. It was half pas eight as she made her way through Storybrooke in order to end up with the theatre for the last rehearsal in order to get everything all right for tonight. As well as the musicians as the dancers knew that today would be the longest day of them all, and I could speak for them all if I said that they would be happy if this day would be over. The orchestra was already busy with tuning when Clara walked along the little hallway that only the staff from the theatre used as a quick way to get from the one side of the theatre to the other. Sometimes the hallway was also used for workers who secretly would take a break and listen to what was going on in the concert hall. You could hear everything in there because the walls of the hall and the passage was very thin and if the crowd would be really loud you even could hear the people from the special seating in the boxes.

About a half meter (± 1½foot) was speared between the floor and ceiling of that little hallway just enough for someone to crawl between. A dozen more crawl spaces could be found around the theatre, and those spaces were only known by one person. You probably know who I mean... Him yes, they call him the Phantom of the Opera. Luckily he hadn't made his present known all too much, time to time a letter to the opera owners and some frightened guests but further he kept himself really quiet. He stood there in the shadows of the curtains with his view plastered on the stage. He watched from his favorite place in box 5 which gave him the best view on stage and the rest of the hall. Box 5 was located if you looked from stage on your left hand the upper box from the two in the second row. The man with the mask cast a look up to the grand ceiling which was painted beautiful and in the middle a grand chandelier. A soft sight escaped from his lips as he remembered that night back in Paris...

_He stood there behind stage listening to what was going on at stage. He could feel the anger build inside him. Christine, Christine! He could not allow it that that insolent, young and pretty man would steal the one thing he truly loved. He had to do this, he had to get Christine, he had to hold her and he had to tell he loved her. He drew a deep breath and he drew his rapier and closed his eyes. He had to do this; he had to do this for Christine. One for one he cut the robes that held the chandelier on his place. Eight robes held it on his place, he cut the opposite robes. Now he still could go back but he couldn't, he could not allow that Christine would marry Raoul. He cut two other of the robes and now the chandelier began to swing because the weight was not distributed properly anymore. He cut one of the two left robes and made his way to the lights. Soon the robe would give away under the weight of the chandelier. He already cold hear some panicking songs coming from the hall and that made a little smile playing on his lips. So far his plan was working. With a little default in the system of the lights he had one minute to get to the stage before the lights would go out and on again. He made it just in time and when the lights went out he ran on stage gripped Christine with his arm around her waist and kicked with is right foot very hard on the wooden plank and a little trapdoor opened just in time before the lights went on again..._

When he got back on earth again the stage director was giving the last orders before they would start the walk-trough. After they would finish they would get lunch and then they would warm up again and then they would dance the pieces the stage director would choose from what went wrong this morning. So the music started and the man began to read the intro. This was actually unnecessary to do because it would not do for the dancers. Clara watches from the side of the stage just like tonight would happen. Clara was as excited as the other girls and boys of the group where she had to dance with. Soon enough the first cue came and they had to go on stage. Mag could play the younger version of Clara in the piece as she was according her mom the most talented and best dancer of the group. It was kind of true that she was the best dancer of them but she had help and more advantage then the rest of the dancers.

Finally it would be the last scene and than they would have lunch. Most of them where hungry and relieved this was almost done. A half hour later it was very busy in the kind of living room backstage were al the artist could relax before they would come on stage. All the dancers and musicians were seated on long tables and between al the talking the room slowly would fill with the smell of fresh soup. When everyone had a bowl of soup you could hear the spoons in the bowls and here and there someone who would say a little thing but for the rest it was filled with silence. While they were enjoying their soup a dozen baskets filled with breads and dishes filled with spreads where put on the tables.

The most musicians sat with musicians and the dancers with the dancers just because they had not so much in common except for the part that they would make a performance together and that they would share the theatre as they both worked there. The orchestra would play with the ballet but they also gave concerts on their own with their own program of overture's, concerto's, symphonies and many other pieces like marches, waltzes, medley's or other pieces. There are to many sorts to name and it would be totally useless to bug you with that. The theatre also had some actors and actresses who would play musicals or be a singer for some of the songs from the orchestra. Of course the orchestra would play when there was a performance of a musical.

Mr. Reyer sat together with the stage director Peter and Madame Giry costume designer Josie on a little table in the corner of the room. they were discussing which scenes they would do again so it would be good enough to perform tonight. After a half hour of lunch they found their way back in to the concert hall and the stage director stood on the edge of the stage so that the musicians also where able to hear him.

"This morning was not bad, absolutely not but there were some things that could be better. We are going to do the prologue till after we slain the mice king and when Clara wakes up in the living room again till the end. Let's go!" The stage director got off stage and took place in the second row of red seats and when the decor had changed and the musicians had the right pages in front of their noses they began to rehearsal again.

**-So... I decided to re-write my story, I'm still going to post on here but the story is going to be much more longer than I thought in first. And so I'm going to putt chapters together.**

**review please! Xxx-**


	12. The night never to forget

"Would you like a hamburger date?" Belle frowned and laughed at the comment.

"I think that would be fun." Belle said and smiled. "I think I should get dressed before we go then." Belle got up and left Rumple in the living room. Rumple sat there all alone in the living room for a half hour before he got up to see if Belle was ready.

"Belle? Belle?" Rumple walked upstairs.

"I'm here!" Belle called from the bathroom. "I'm almost ready." Belle just finished her hair and she only had to put her red lipstick. Rumple waited outside of the bathroom and smiled when Belle stepped outside.

"Your name says exactly as your looking. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Rumple smiled as a million butterflies popped in his stomach and Belle blushed at the compliment.

"I think we can go then." Belle held the hand of Rumple as they slowly made their way to _Granny's_.

"Oe, la la. Belle, what happened to you? You look stunning!" Ruby exclaimed when Belle stepped inside.

"Hey Ruby! Thank you." Belle smiled and a little shy smile could be seen on Mr. Gold's face.

"Ah, all right. I see." Ruby said while she picked up a coffeepot and got further with her work. It was way too cold to sit outside so Rumple took Belle to the last seat in the back. Rumple took the seat opposite of Belle.

"I think Ruby would have liked a girl's night out or something. She sounded disappointed when she saw you." Belle pressed her lips tight because she probably gone too far as he was there himself a minute ago.

"I don't care what she is thinking." He said soft and petted Belle's hand. Belle had to smile on that. It had to be a big struggle for him to stay so polite to people he didn't like so much, and as she thought it was a big struggle for him with the boiling anger in him. But he had to do this for Belle. He survived the fairies, the wolf and grandmother couldn't be worse, does it?

A few minutes later Ruby brought the menus. "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked.

"I think two ice-tea's would do." Belle smiled because she was faster with her order then Rumple.

"And two hamburgers with salad." Rumple nodded and handed the menus back. "Please." He sighed. Ruby nodded and got the two ice-tea's.

"So, ehh what do you have planned except for a second hamburger date?" Belle smiled while she no longer could resist asking what he had planned.

"You will see when the time is there and then you will know what I have planned for you, but know that you will like it." He smiled and took a sip from is ice-tea.

"Oh, you bastard." Belle said and turned her body with her nose in the air and with her arms crossed in front of her ready to leave.

"All right if you are going to mock on me I better take my leave." Rumple tried to sound as serious as possible and it was better that Belle had her eyes closed because she would see that Rumple tried to play her game because he could not hide the little grin that was playing on his face. He got up ready to make his leave as Belle gripped him by his wrist.

"Don't go. I just wanted to joke you." She said with regret in her eyes.

"I would never have left you alone. I knew you were so I played your game." He said and took his seat back. Belle sighed.

"Okay, you win. I have to believe you on your word." Belle smiled soft and luckily it didn't take long before Granny showed up with two plates filled with a hamburger, fries and a bowl with salad.

"Enjoy." Granny said before she left to get the rest of the ordered food to the tables.

"I know it's not like the Italian restaurant we ate last time, but this does it for me already. On one day I would love to go to a ball like we once had at the palace so long ago that I actually was way too little to remember anything about it." For Belle this was already very pleasant to be with Rumple. More she didn't want, more she didn't need to be happy. They finished their main course but when Rumple looked at the pocket watch it was still too early to go to the theatre and already have her surprise. Rumple paid before he took Belle outside.

"Let's go for a walk, okay?" Belle's arm found its self around the waist of Rumple just like Rumple's arm found his way around the waist of Belle. Together they walked through the streets of Storybrooke. He led her through half Storybrooke before he truly made his way to the theatre.

"This is what I had planned for tonight." Belle face lid as she saw the theatre.

"You bought tickets for the première?" Belle could not hold her excitement any longer and dragged Rumple inside. When Belle was inside she let the hand of Rumple go. Rumple got the tickets from his inside pocket of his coat and gave them to the younger man and the younger man gave him a key with a key hanger that held the number 8. The room had a good view of the stage and it held two comfortable chairs with a little table in between. The box was situated in opposite of box 5.

The orchestra was tuning again and slowly one by one the chairs in the middle got filled. Amongst the people in the middle were some we could recognize. More to the front Henry sat there together with Regina and Robin. Roland was still too young so Ruby unfortunately found herself babysitting on a Saturday evening. Henry did want to see Clara dancing but this was also a very good opportunity to make an essay that Mrs. Blanchard gave up a week ago, it did not have to be finished till the end of the school year but it was better he did it now than searching for something else he could do for the essay. So he had brought a little notebook and a pencil with him to make notes.

The other boxes got filled as well with other important guests, except or box 5 which seemed empty. The lights in the hall dimmed and the conductor stood there in front of the orchestra with his arms in the air waiting till the sound of the whispering guests died. The right hand of Mr. Reyer went down and with a little movement all the musicians knew what to do and music filled the hall. After the first theme has been played the music softened and a spotlight appeared at the edge of stage where an old man neatly dressed sat in a chair with a book on his lap.

"Good evening well honored ladies and gentleman; I'm going to tell you the story of something, of someone who I met a very long time ago. It was Christmas Eve and uncle Drosselmeier had invited his family over to celebrate Christmas together... The curtains opened and the decor showed a grand living room with a giant Christmas tree with a lot presents beneath it.

Belle sat at the tip of her chair so in the story she loved, Rumple tried to focus on the story that was playing on stage but it was not so very successful. It was very strange that everything was full except for one box especially at the première. It probably would cost them some money to let it be left empty.

When the first act was over there was a little pause for the guest so they could get something to drink. Belle offered to get something to drink and it didn't matter for Belle but she left to return with two glasses of wine. Rumple swore when he saw something entering the box just after the music started again and the curtains where lifted. He certainly could not focus now one again on the ballet because he wanted to know about that mysterious figure in the 'empty' box.

It was just before the last notes where played by the orchestra and the last note could not die and echo in the hall before the audience busted out in a loud applause. Box 5 was empty by the time the last note had sounded. Belle emptied her glass and stood.

"Shall we go then? Before our way is blocked with other people who like to hang around here for a while." Rumple had to shake himself from his thoughts and stood.

"Yes. I think is time to go home." He stood and locked the box when they got out. He helped Belle in her coat and handed the key back to the man who gave him the key earlier this evening. A lot of people out of the concert hall found their way to the bar or the foyer where they had a chat with the other guests.

Belle buttoned the coat and waited till Rumple was read and they got outside. There was a soft breeze but it was very cold this evening despite they day was very nice because the sun has been there all day. And now all the beautiful stars that stood pride high in the sky slowly vanished behind thick clouds.

They weren't far yet and from those thick clouds slowly the first snowflake danced from the sky to earth, and soon more followed.

Belle could not do otherwise than smile the whole way back home. Rumple had indeed made this day unforgettable but Rumple had another surprise up his mind. When they finally where home they first rubbed their cold hands before they took out their coats. They both had a red nose and cheeks due the cold were they both laughed about. With another glass of wine to warm them before Rumple took Belle upstairs for her most deserved and best evening of her life. Rumple gave all his lust and passion and in return Belle gave him the same. This was everything Belle and Rumple himself had longed for. It was very early in the morning Belle had to give in and fell asleep with her head resting on Rumple's chest while he had wrapped his arms around her.

This was indeed a night never to forget. he thought before he fell asleep to.

**\- It's vacation so sorry for spelling errors or something like that. I've way much more time to write!**

**I'd hope you like the first part of the Rumbelle weekend, please review your thoughts, they will make my day!-**


	13. Footsteps and Ice-skates

He had watched the Première from his normal seat in box five. It was almost to call it a miracle because normally they would not let it free for his use and just rented it.

_'Thank you that you finally decided to listen to my demands and left box five empty.'_

_-OG-_

He wrote this on a piece of paper and left it on the little table next to the seat in the box before he got out of there back to his home, before the performance had ended.

In the morning, he picked up a book he had found/ had taken from somewhere. He let his finger ran over the pages. He held his breath when his finger passed over the name '_Rumplestilskin.'_ That name... He had not heard or seen it for so long he almost had forgotten it. _'Mr. Gold's pawnshop.'_ It read behind it. Then he must have seen him before. He knew nothing, about him or he about him. With the smirk on his face, he tied the cloak around his neck and pushed the boat from the side. On the other side of town, he stepped out of the boat and climbed a stairs. He lifted the iron cover at the parking space and crawled out. Quickly and handy he climbed up to the roofs of Storybrooke and he had a really good view from up there. He could see the most part of the town. On one side he could see the lake/sea and on the other side of town he could see the woods which surrounded most of town actually, the trees were all white like the rest of the rooftops of Storybrooke. He saw his footsteps in the snow and hoped no one would bother such strange appearing out of nowhere footprints.

Ruby looked from her bedroom to outside and sighted. Granny would go and ask her to shovel the snow, and she really didn't feel in to doing anything especial things outside. She could see that someone had been walking on the parking space of the Diner and she also could see that the snow from above the lid was gone. Maybe melted. She thought. An hour later, she found herself shoveling snow from the parking lots. She saw the footprints only from the lid to somewhere near the next shop where they had disappeared. It took her the whole morning before everything was free from the snow. Now she only had to throw salt everywhere so nothing would freeze and get slippery.

He waited long moments but nothing happened at the shop. No one came or even bothered the store. While he waited, he still enjoyed the view although the sun was actually excessively bright for him. He really had lost his sense for days, as it was useless there down in the darkness. It was Sunday and that was the first why the shop of Mr. Gold was not open and Mr. Gold had way better things to do, Belle of course.

It was almost ten o'clock when the sunrays peeked through the curtains that awoke Belle. She lay in the warm embrace of him. She smiled at the sight that he was still asleep like this. She never had seen him so peaceful. She never had seen him sleep peaceful anyway but she liked how relaxed he looked and she hoped he had slept as good as she had. She decided that she would not want to wake him up, so that mend for her that she should not move. She let her hand rest on his chest who was gently rising and falling. It was a half hour later that a loud yawn that woke Belle from her slumber.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Oh, have I awoken you?" He asked while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"No, you didn't."

"How have you slept?"

"Wonderful. How did you?" she asked with a smile.

"I think we have to do this more often. I haven't slept so well in ages." Belle smiled and kissed him.

"What would you think of breakfast?"

"Right now? I was lying pretty comfy."

"With me ontop of you? You seriously can't mean that?" Belle laughed. She kissed him again and sat up.

"Now I'm getting cold." He complained with a smirk.

"You'll get that if you don't were your pajamas." Belle giggled.

"I thought I didn't need those..." He said while he pulled the blankets more up. Belle got up putting on her silk robe.

"It's indeed cold outside. Look how hard it had snowed last night. Maybe we can build a snowman, or go ice-skating." Belle smiled as she looked through the window in to the courtyard. And when we get back inside a nice cup of warm tea in front of the fireplace and a good book. She thought. "I'm right back." Belle said and she made her way downstairs making tea. Belle putted the tray down on the nightstand and climbed back on the bed. She handed him a cup of tea and she took the chipped cup tilled with tea. "What would you like to do while you can walk normally?" Belle asked while she bit her lip.

"I think your ice-skating sounds fun." He said and smiled. "But I haven't done that in ages so I hope you can teach me?" Belle nodded.

"Let's get dressed before it gets dark again." Belle said and jumped from the bed and took a quick shower. After she was finished, Rumple took a shower and Belle packed a bag with some pastries and something to drink. Together they ate breakfast in the kitchen. Rumple pulled from a long forgotten cabinet two pairs of skates. Belle putted on het boots and tied a thick woolen scarf around her neck and she putted same woolen hat and gloves on. "I'm ready." She said picking up her bag. Rumple tied also a scarf around his neck and putted the gloves in his pocket.

Rumple and Belle walked for about fifteen minutes trough the woods before they came in a open spot in the woods at the edge of town. The open spot was beautiful white and the low sun sparkled upon the ice of the little lake. As fast as she could she putted on her skates and got on the ice. She made a pirouette and smiled to Rumple who was slowly putting his skates on. He carefully stepped on the ice with his arms spread wide for balance. Belle looked at him and smiled.

"I know you can do this. Once you learned it you can never forget it. Things can get dusty but then you clean it and it will be good as new." Belle pointed some things out and in a half hour, they were skating as if they never have done different. Belle kind of danced on the ice except there was no music and she was trying to be as careful as she could trying to hold her balance while she was doing pirouettes or gliding in one skate. Rumple smiled while he watched his beloved girl having so much fun.

Slowly the sun started to set and it was time to get home before it was dark. "Time to get home Belle." Rumple said while he was putting on his normal shoes. Belle came off the ice and putted her boots on again. She picked pu her bag and they started to walk to home. Halfway home Rumple lost his balance and fell right in to the snow. Belle kneeled next to him.

"What is wrong?" She asked looking up his face.

"The magic stopped working." He whispered. Belle understood what he was meaning and slowly got him up. The rest of the way he lent on Belle for support. Finally home. Rumple sat down in a big chair and Belle putted a blanket over his lap, lighted the fireplace so they both could warm up and get dry. Belle made some soup they ate in the living room. After Belle cleaned up the two bowls she picked up one of her favorite books, curled up in the chair opposite of Rumple, and started to read. After a few chapters she looked up from her book and saw that Rumple was about to fall asleep.

" Rumple?" She kneeled next to his chair and she squeezed his hand. Rumple slowly open his eyes and looked at Belle.

"What's wrong?" He asked while he sat straight.

"You fell asleep. So I think it's time to go to bed." Belle smiled soft and together they walked to their bedroom and dressed their selves.

"This was totally the best weekend ever." Belle said as she lay down with her eyes fixed on her husband.

"It was totally worth it to see you smile like this. I almost regret it that I didn't do this before." He stroke with his thumb over Belle well formed cheeks and smiled. "Good night, my dear sweetheart." He said.

"Good night." Belle smiled. They kissed each other a good night before they slowly fell asleep.


	14. Who looks at who?

"Good morning children!" Mary Margaret said cheerfully. "I hope you have had a wonderful weekend? You will get fifteen minutes to chat with your classmates before we are going to begin with our English lesson."

"I have seen you dancing Saturday!" Henry said with a smile to Clara.

"You have been there?" Clara asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. My mom together with Robin was there with me, and I could use it well for the essay we have to make. It was really nice to see!"

"It was? I have watched pieces of it behind the stage. We got our compliments when we were all finished so it was good, or at least I think. Even more exiting was that I have picked up some conversation about a little piece of paper that someone had left in box five while they had left it empty. It was signed by O.G. I could not figure it out what it meant until I heard our dance teacher she said: 'Opera Ghost' and my heart made some kind of jump."

"That means we have a real Phantom here in Storybrooke! How about we're going to check it out after school?"

"I would love to but maybe tomorrow, father will be very angry if I am not coming home right after school is over. I have to ask him as I am going to go that I am going to make homework with you tomorrow, if you do the same, we can go and check out _'Operation chimp.'_ Okay?"

"I will do that." Henry said and putted his English books on his table. Clara also putted her books on her table and when the class was silent, Ms Blanchard started her lesson.

* * *

It was precise nine o'clock when Rumple walked up to his shop and opened it. Today he had to do most of the paperwork for this week and maybe he would fix one or two things that were still broken, becoming dusty on the shelves in the back of his shop. He collected some maps and settled behind his desk in the back of his shop. When he sat down his eye fell on the music box with the monkey on top. He winded up they key and let the little box play the melody. He once again tried to get the puzzle pieces fit together but they were far from fitting together. Rumple did not recognize the melody that the music box played. When it stopped playing everything felt so silent, but it did not bother him and so he went to work.

When Rumple walked in to his shop, he did not know someone was watching him from a little distance. Erik had returned to see if he could see him now since yesterday no one visited the shop. A little smile played in the corner of his mouth. He sat there all day long on the roof but no one entered it. Only when the clock tower rang seven times Rumplestilskin stepped outside and closed his shop, to see him a few minutes later drive away in his car.

* * *

It was five minutes before three o' clock when Mary Margaret let the children go. They had worked excellent today, and good work has to be rewarded.

"So where do you want to go and look for our Phantom?" Clara asked when they walked through the door outside.

"I think where I have last seen him. Otherwise we go and search in the Theatre and maybe leave a note he might would reply."Henry said while he thought of the possibilities.

"So you want to go to Granny's Diner, or what?"

"Yes, I think so, there he disappeared. That's where I at least lost track of him." Henry and Clara walked side to side through the streets of Storybrooke when Henry suddenly stopped walking and held a finger up to his mouth that she should be quiet. On the rooftop at the other side of Mr. Gold's Shop there was something he had never seen before. "Look." He whispered and pointed to the weird and little round object on the roof.

"I see it. Do you think it would be him?"

"I do not know, why would he be there?"

"I mean to remember he hated the light because it made him ugly."

"Can't we just ask him what he is doing?"

"I do not think he would like if we noticed him." Clara said while he narrowed her eyes to get a better look at the object on the roof. While Henry and Clara looked at the creature, it did not watch the shop anymore but to the two children who were watching him. If he was seeing it right it would be the little Clara and the boy he had ran in the other day at the edge of the forest. When he thought he had his chance, he quickly jumped off the roof, on a lower platform he made his way on the ground. Of course, Clara and Henry saw this and followed him and when they ended up at the parking lot of Granny's they lost track of him again.

"I can't believe this; we were so close and still lost him." Clara said defeated.

"You said he lived underground, haven't you?" Henry spoke his thought aloud.

"Yes, he lived in the catacombs of the Paris Opera House. Why?"

"Well maybe he was quick enough to get in here." Henry said and tapped with his foot on the iron lid.

"Would you really think he would have gone down there?"

"There is only one way to be sure." Henry said and kneeled down.

"You really want to go there?"

" For Operation _'Chimp'._" Henry said and slowly lifted the lid.

"All right then." Clara said softly not knowing if she really should go that far.

"Don't worry, I brought a flashlight." Henry said while he handed it to her. Clara accepted and slowly started to climb down the ladder. Henry followed him and when she had reached the end of the ladder and turned on the flashlight, he closed the lid and climbed down himself.

**\- So please tell me, what do you think of this short chapter? The end slowly will be in sight and I have to decide if I want to continue in a new story after where I have stopped here at the end. Although I have no idea how I would do and write this sins this site does not have Ballets in the list of fanfics to write about... It would be a good thing they would be added, wouldn't it? Please review me to make my day and to help me make the decision! -**


	15. Going down below

"So what are we going to do now?" Clara asked.

"We go and see if we can find him."

"Well I hope you can handle boats because here is only water." Clara let the flashlight go round that only showed water with in the corner to the platform where they were standing on a little wooden boat.

"That that is the way we will go." Henry said and helped Clara in the boat before he pushed it of the side and jumped in himself. Henry rowed and after a long time of making no turns, they took a turn left.

"Are you sure this was a good idea to go in? We could have looked upon some maps to see were we would have ended up." Clara said while she turned to see Hendy but she barely could see him in the dark.

"We will find him, I am really sure." Henry said while he continued peddling. They floated for hours over the underground waterways.

"I think we're lost." Clara said disappointed.

"We might be, but don't lose hope. I think we're still coming closer." Henry said and really hoped they would see light very soon.

Above ground, it started to get dark and two persons were getting worried when their children were not home yet. Raoul paced back and forth. It was the first time Clara wet to a friend and if she would not be home soon it would be her last time. He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. "Hello?" Raoul answered it.

"Hello Mr. De Chagny I was wondering when you would send my son back to home, because I don't want him to walk back home in the dark. I will there be in fifteen minutes to pick him up."

"Hello Mayor Mills, you could come his way but Henry is not here. Clara had told me she came to your house with your son."

"How do you mean, Henry is not there?"

"Like I say, Clara is not there with you then?"

"No, I'll be there in seconds." Regina said and ended the call. Raoul sighed and lay down the phone. A few minutes later he heard a car approaching. He stepped to the front door and opened just in time before Mayor Mills could knock.

"Good evening." The Viscount said and let her in."What do you want to do?" He asked.

"What I want to do? I do not know what your daughter wants with my son?"

"I suppose I am going to look for her. If you wish to help me then come, otherwise I ask you to leave, now!" Raoul hissed while he pushed her out again and locked the door behind him. He unlocked his bike and jumped on it before driving away. The only place he could think of were Clara could go would be the Theatre. He threw his bike aside and ran inside. There he needed to pause for a few minutes to catch his breath. Raoul walked through the whole theatre without finding anything from his daughter besides a left behind hair band from her further empty locker. After a few minutes of thinking, he got an idea. He ran out of the building and jumped on his bike again. "I need a locator spell." Raoul breathed heavily while he lunged into Mr. Gold's shop.

"A locator spell you said?" Rumplestilskin said while he walked from the back to the front of his shop.

"Yes. What do you want from me?" Raoul asked while he walked to the desk Rumple was standing behind.

"You have nothing I desire." Rumple said. "Why do you need it anyway?"

"I need to find my daughter. She was with the son of our mayor and both are gone."

"Let's say you owe me a favor. Have you anything that belongs to her?" Mr. Gold asked while he picked a little bottle and sat it down on the counter. "Pour this on the object, it will lead to her." Raoul nodded and grasped the bottle before he left. Rumple drowned some other kind of potion and jumped on his own bike to follow the Viscount from a distance. Raoul followed the little band back to the theatre.

Belle was on her way to his shop, when Raoul passed her and a little behind him her husband. "Rumple?" Belle called but he did not hear her. Why would he ride a bike? She did not know he could ride one especially not with his ankle. She quickly turned and walked as fast as possible behind them. When she arrived at the theatre, she saw both of the bikes standing there. She assumed they would have gone inside so she did to.

"Where did Mr. Gold go?" She asked to a young man behind a desk. The man pointed to a hallway that would lead to the dressing rooms. "Thank you." She said softly and walked in to the hall. When she encountered someone else, she pointed her further behind stage. When she was fully behind stage, somewhere in a corner, there was a door and it was open. I could not be possible. She thought and stepped through the little door. There she followed the steps and went down a few grounds. When the steps had ended, she stood in a large room holding all kinds of decors, and old musty costumes who were filled with holes that were eaten in to it by moths. She walked round though all the stuff lying around. Somewhere almost invisible behind a piece of decor a stone from the wall missed, revealing a small passageway. Belle kicked of her heels and carried them in her hand while she crawled through the place where the stone missed. When she stood again, a shiver ran down her spine because the stones under her feet were cold and wet. Far away, she could hear voices speaking to each other. Soon the speaking turned in to yelling and so she tried to follow the sound without trying to step or bump in to something. Around some corners, she finally could see light and she could not believe what she was seeing. A room lighted by a dozen candles, beautiful dressed.

**-I hope I can update very soon. Big things will be happening in the upcoming chapter! I already want to wish you a very merry Christmas and a happy new year! Secretly wishes for reviews...-**


	16. Daddy!

**-Warning! A character will die in this chapter...-**

Henry continued peddling. "I think I see light!" Clara exclaimed happily. From far they could see light reflecting in the water that did not come from the flashlight that Clara was holding. Filled up with hope Henry used more of his power and started to row quicker. When they came closer, Clara putted her flashlight away and they started to hear voices.

"Look, look who we have here; my dear Viscount and my dear big brother." the masked man hissed.

"You!" Raoul said anger flaring from his eyes. "Where is my daughter?"

"Your daughter? I do not know what you mean."

"Don't play games on me. We are not in Paris anymore. Where is she?"

"We are still underneath a theatre, but nevertheless, I do not know where she is. How about you, big brother? What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I thought you were dead." Rumple said slightly confused, but that quickly replaced by anger.

"Yes, you and father left me to die." He shouted back.

"I had no choice, but since..." Rumple words cut off.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry questioned when he was back at solid ground again. Mr. Gold shot him a glare.

"Daddy?" Clara asked who was just stepping out of the boat. Raoul ran to Clara and hugged her tight.

"Why are you here?" Raoul asked his daughter.

"I had read a book and there were some interesting things in it. There also were some things happening that matched up with that book so I wanted to see how this was fitting together..." Clara explained.

"I had confirmed her theories by my big story book that this could be true and I wanted to help her." Henry said.

"You have told me things form my mom, although you absolutely did not tell me everything I was sure that Mr. Phantom would be part of the story." She said while she walked to the masked man. "Is that true what I am saying?"

He kneeled down for the girl and looked her in her eyes. She was almost a perfect replica from her mother. "I will tell you everything you wish to know." Phantom told him and in the meantime, Rumple's blood started to boil. The potion he had drank earlier, have given him his powers back for an amount of time. He let a fireball appear in his right hand.

"No, Rumple!" Belle shouted while she ran out of the place where she was hiding all the time following the conversation. "No, don't!" She dropped her heels in the way.

"I'm sorry Belle, but I thought this has ended a long time ago and it didn't so it will end NOW!" Rumple turned back and threw the fireball at his brother with the little girl in front of him. Everything seemed to slow down, while everything happened so fast. In Belle's eyes tears started to form while Raoul ran from his spot to shield Clara and his sworn enemy from the fireball, getting himself hit by it. At the same time, both Raoul as Rumple fell on their knees, Raoul because he got hit and Rumple because all the magic of the potion got drained out of his body.

"Daddy!" Clara exclaimed while she kneeled down next to her father's head.

"You are the most wonderful thing that I ever could have wished for." He whispered to Clara. "Take good care of her, she should have been yours from the beginning." He said while he looked upon his sworn enemy. "I love you." Raoul whispered and softly squished Clara's hand before his eyes closed forever.

"I love you." Clara returned while tears started to run down her face. If he was able to, he had bit his lip till it was bleeding. He softly let his hand rest on the girls shoulder. Clara turned and her sad face made his heart almost break. "What did he mean with: she should have been yours from the beginning?" She asked.

"It means that he knew that I am your real father, instead of himself." He said while he got his handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped her shred tears from her cheeks and silently cursed that he was not wearing gloves. Clara let out a sigh and closed her arms around the bony frame of the masked man who would now be her new father. He needed a moment to think and not to topple over by her reaction. He closed his arms around her and then she really started to sob in her shoulder. Silent tears ran down underneath the mask.

Henry could not believe what he just had witnessed. It was all really confusing. Henry walked up to Belle and gave her a little smile.

"Rumple, I have to say sorry about trying to blame you for what happened then and leaving me." The masked man said after he had freed himself from the tight hug of the girl.

"I was mad on you for returning with our mother while she was not alive anymore while could not have saved her myself. You are right to blame me, Erik. I am the coward like our father." Rumple said while he hung his head.

"I do not wish to fight, I never wished to, but so many timed I got forced to." Erik slowly walked to his big brother.

"Could you ever forgive me?" Rumple asked while he looked at the mask covered face of his brother.

"Only if you forgive me..." Erik said and pulled his brother in to a hug. Belle watched the scene with a little smile while little tears ran down her cheeks. After some time she cleared her throat. "How do we get out here?" She asked softly.

"I will show you. Give me a moment." Erik said while he let go of his big brother and walked in to another room, not to fetch anything but simply so he could take of his mask and wipe both his mask and face dry before he returned. "Up to the theatre or with the boat, what you like best."

"The theatre would be the best I think." Belle said while she looked at her husband.

"Then follow me." Erik said and watched Rumple making a few clumsy steps because he did not bring his cane with him. Henry quickly decided to help his grandfather while Belle picked up her heels before they made their way back up to ground level.

"Take my dad's bike, your moms will be worried about you. I will get it back someday." Clara said with a little smile and with a little bit of encouragement Henry rode away, back to his home. Belle helped Rumple and Erik and Clara walked along with them. When they finally where back at Gold's mason, Rumple was exhausted from the walk. He let himself sink in his large armchair while Belle immediately got in to the kitchen making tea. Erik had lighted the fire in the fireplace to get them all warmed up again. When Belle walked in the living room with a pot of tea and four cups, Rumple still sat on the same place and Clara and Erik sat on the couch.

"So now tell me, what happened between you two?" Belle asked curious when she sat down in another armchair opposite of Rumple's. Rumple and Erik started to tell, filling in each other if both of them forgot something.

**-So, tell me, what do you think of this chapter? It was so hard to get everything that is stuck in my head on here, because so many things are happening at the same time. Probably two or three chapters to follow before this story will be finished.-**


	17. Tale of two brothers

_**-This is what happened on, before and after that tragic night which both of them changed forever.**_

**A warning for domestic violence -**

It was a very cold February afternoon and two little boys, two brothers set aside together. Their mom was busy outside in the garden to harvest some greens that they could eat tonight. Their father was working like almost over other men of his age, or what you could name work. The man you could usually find him in the tavern if you would need him, but of course, who would need a drunken like him?

"Rumple? Erik? Would you like to help me?" Charlotte, the mother of the two boys called when she stepped inside holding a bucket with different greens with dirt in it.

"Yes, mommy." They both responded and got from the couch.

"Rumple? Take the other bucket and go to the well for some water. Erik? Get the other bucket and go with your bother." She said to her two boys. They both nodded and both took a bucket and a few minutes later, they were at the well. Rumple filled his own bucket almost full and the bucket of Erik he filled for three quarter because it would be too heavy for him to carry or he would spill a lot of water. A few minutes later Rumple and Erik stood again in the kitchen. The half the bucket of Erik's used to fill a kettle and placed it above the fire. Erik washed the dirty greens, Charlotte chopped in little pieces, and Rumple added them to the water.

Together they made dinner. It was already getting dark and there was still no sight of Rumple's and Erik's father. Charlotte decided that they could eat without waiting for him. It was very normal for Malcolm to be late home.

"Mommy? Where's daddy?" Little Rumple asked just after he had finished his bowl.

"I know, sweetheart. He has to work late again probably." She said with a sad smile.

"Can we get from table so we can play?" Erik asked and looked to his mother and then to Rumple.

"Yes, go and play." Charlotte smiled as her boys got from the table. She picked up the bowls and spoons and cleaned them with some water. Rumple got a wooden box and sat the box down next to Erik on the carpet where he sat in front of the fireplace. The wooden box held a number of little wooden figures. The figures once were carved by Malcolm. Erik was the younger brother of Rumplestilkin and they got very well together. Charlotte loved to see her two sons play together. She also knew that her boys were sad because their father was so little at home.

"It is bedtime, sweeties." It was around nine o'clock when Charlotte called. Both Rumple and Erik looked up with sad faces because they didn't want to go sleeping. "I know daddy isn't here yet, but he will wish you a good night when he comes home, all right?" Rumple gave a sad nod and started to put all the wooden figures in the box again. Erik picked up the box and putted it back on its place. Charlotte got upstairs with the two and dressed her boys in their pajamas. Erik and Rumple slept on in the same room as the house only held two bedrooms. With each of them getting a night kiss and tucked it she left her boy a good night before she would go downstairs to wait for her husband to return.

The clock all ready had past twelve hour some time ago Charlotte had fallen asleep in the chair in the living room when finally Malcolm opened the front door.

"What are you doing here, woman?" Malcolm murmured as he slightly bows over his sleeping wife. "Are you gonna answer me?" She said louder and kicked with his foot against hers.

"Malcolm?" She asked softly still half asleep.

"Yes, I'm still waiting." He said getting angry.

Charlotte was awake by now. "On what are you waiting? The children were waiting for you because you still weren't home to wish them a good night before I putted those sad faces to bed, to find you gone every morning."

"I bring money for those monsters so they can eat and have clothing to wear. Am I not doing enough?" He said pulling a sad face.

"Go and sleep on the couch you drunken foul." She said and wanted to make her way upstairs so she could go and sleep but before she could do that, she received without warning a hand against her face. Charlotte bit her lip and got as fast as possible upstairs. It was impossible to talk to the man because he would not listen not when he was drunk or when he would not be under influence of alcoholics. Her cheek would be sensitive for the upcoming few days.

When Malcolm awoke, it was getting light and left the house as fast as he could. He worked as carpenter in a woodshop. He used to work from the early morning till noon and then straight up to the tavern to drink the money he had earned that day.

Charlotte sighed soft when she heard the door slam shut knowing her husband was gone again. She did not know if she was happy he was gone again or not. She slumbered until she was awoken again, but this time because two other family members crawled beneath the blankets of her.

"Daddy is already gone, isn't it?" Rumple whispered as he laid his head on the pillow next to his moms.

"Yes. He's working." She said and gently placed a little kiss on the forehead of Rumple and one on Erik's. "Are we going to dress or do you like to stay in bed for a little while?" Rumple and Erik laid some closer to her, and that meant enough for her. There past a half hour before they got up to begin their day. They all got dressed and after a glass with milk and a piece of bread Charlotte started to work again in the garden, and Rumple and Erik played with the wooden figures.

Rumple and Erik where best buddies, and they had to enjoy themselves when no one was around. They both knew a little bit reading and writing as Charlotte had learned them a little.

_"When you wish upon a star someday your dreams will come true." _Charlotte smiled. Every night she told her boys if they would dream hard enough someday their dream would come true. She also dreamed still of a perfect life with a husband that would be there for his kids and play with them in the garden or teach them little useful things, but this was not as she hoped Malcolm would have become. He once was a lovely man, playful and full of joy but that all was gone now. She still could see some of him back in her boys but they of course also looked a bit like her.

* * *

There past a few weeks and in those weeks little Rumple decided that he one night would stay awake until his father had come home and so finally that night had come. Charlotte had put those two to bed before she went herself to bed not expecting that Malcolm would be anytime soon home. Rumple kept himself awake for a half hour before he softly made his way downstairs in the hope that he hadn't awoken anyone with the cracking of the wooden planks beneath his bare feet. He lighted a single candle so he wouldn't be in the dark for the time being.

Rumple had fallen asleep by the time Malcolm arrived home. Malcolm growled behind his teeth at the sight that his son had fallen asleep in the big chair he usually used to sit in. He dropped the bottle with alcohol, the bottle chattered and the fluid ran all over the floor. Malcolm gripped the pajamas of Rumple lifting him in the air stirring him awake.

"Papa! You're home."Rumple said happy trying to hold the volume down.

"Go away, little brat." Malcolm sneered while he let the fabric go letting Rumple come down on his feet.

"I'd missed you." Rumple said trying to hug his father but he pushed him away.

"I haven't. Leave me alone." Malcolm said. He was trying his patience and it was running out, very quick.

"But papa, your almost never home and we are missing you." Rumple said. He was getting sad now on the behavior of his father.

"I don't. Ever since you and that monster of your brother were born my life got ruined, don't you get it why I'm never home? So I can avoid you and him. You do nothing more than complaining and crying and I don't want that!" Malcolm was furious now. While he exclaimed the things, he was doing to Rumple the knocked over the candle with some expressive movements. By this time Rumple was frightened and not for the upcoming alone. The fibers of the carpet on the floor had caught fire from the knocked over candle.

"You are annoying me, that's why I drink and stay off so late, being away before you awake in the morning!"

By this time, the spilled alcohol caught fire and the rest started to burn faster and now very slowly Malcolm started to realize that he had set the house on fire. When he finally realized there was actual fire (and not in the fireplace) he gripped Rumple tightly by his wrist and practically dragged him outside.

The flames spread really quickly and it didn't take long before the flames where licking on the walls and plafond. Erik had woken from all the noise downstairs. He walked downstairs and when he saw the fire in the living room, he ran outside. He saw his father and brother outside, but his mom was not there. Erik went back inside while there was a lot of smoke now and the heat was now so much worse. He ran upstairs and found his mom in her bed still sleeping. He tried to wake her but fast enough he realized that he better could try that outside so as best as he could tried and lift his mom without trying to lose his little stuffed animal. The house was already giving out under his weight and the fire was now everywhere. He had to get out, he had to. The thick smoke burned in his eyes and made his throat tickle. He barely made it outside before the big beams gave out under the weight of the burning house and collapsed. He laid him and his mother down a few meters away from the house because he could not come further. He coughed a few times and rubbed his bloodshot eyes.

Rumple watched from a little distance while Malcolm still held his wrist tightly and that prevented him from running to them and see if they would be all right. Malcolm took Rumple with him assuming they both would be dead, part of that was true. Charlotte had died because she had too much smoke inhaled and they both were burned badly.

Erik jerked awake while tears of pain streamed down his face. The hot salty tears burned their way down his cheeks. An old woman pushed a wed cloth in his hands and he forced himself to open his eyes. From a distance, more people stood and watched but they did not come closer.

"I'm sorry." The woman said when Erik looked at her. She sat a bucket filled with water nearby and took her leave.

Many ashes and a few beams broken and blackened, which was the only thing that was left of the house he once lived.

Erik bit his lip and he let the water from the cloth run over his face, only to find out it would hurt more, but the cold also felt very nice. He slowly sat up and he saw the lifeless body of his mom next to him. She looked as burned as Erik did, he looked at the mirroring surface of the water in the bucket and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked to the rest of his body. There were his pajamas was burned he could see blisters covering his skin. The only thing in his possession was now the cloth that the old woman gave him and he still had his stuffed animal.

He buried his mother in the backyard near the garden where she used to grow the greens they ate. He pulled all the greens out of the ground and looked if he still could eat them, and if he could he would wash them and he hoped he could eat them raw, he hoped that they would taste as same.

_You know how the story of Rumple continued. After a few weeks, Malcolm left him by the women who taught him how to spin._

* * *

Erik's wounds healed slowly and by the time it got winter again, he lived in a little stable from a hostel. He meant no harm but no one wanted to come near afraid for the marks that the fire had left. It was very early on one of those winter mornings and Erik was already awake, it was hard to get some sleep in this entire cold. A large and fat man in a suit stood in front of him. The man had a big grey moustache and the upper part of his head was bold.

"Come with me boy." The low voice of the man spoke. Erik looked to him not knowing what to expect from this. He gave the man a little nod and got up from the straw. 'It couldn't get worse.' he thought and followed the man. They walked till they were just out of the village to see that there was a fair going on. There were already people who were folding sail and packing stuff. They were going to travel soon. He took him inside; it was dark in the small room. The man gave him a plain brown shirt and trousers. When he had changed his clothing the man roughly pushed him and before Erik had realized what was happening the man had locked him up in a cage.

He held still and watched the people around him making everything ready for departure. They threw a cloth over the cage so others wouldn't see what was in there, luckily Erik could see trough the thin cloth. He was lifted on top of a cart together with other boxes. He heard some people shout and minutes after that the cart started to move. On the moment, he was cargo but he rather staid cargo in staid what was coming up.

It was every time they stopped in the middle of the night so it was very hard to see where they were. All most every morning someone threw a piece of old bread or other food in his cage, the only food he got. They traveled for almost two weeks before his cage was lifted from the cart. Through the cloth he could see they were setting up tents and other stuff and that probably meant that they would go and stay here for the fair. They sat it down somewhere dark.

The next morning he heard some kind of man shout; "Come and see _The child of the Devil._" There streamed light in the dark room he was held and he heard soft whispers from a dozen people he estimated. The man who called him the devil's child pulled the cloth from the cage and he saw all the people surrounding the cage and there were all gasps coming from their mouths, and then they started to laugh.

This went on for another couple of times, but what they didn't know was that Erik learned from those days in his cage. He learned from those magicians about mirror tricks and how to hide things. He tried to do things with the straw from his cage, and with his stuffed monkey he still had. He had collected a few little objects like a piece of wire and a coin. When he could hear no one, he tried with the piece of wire in the lock of the cage. He tried and he succeeded to escape the cage but he got caught before he knew it. He fought the people who tried to get him back in the cage; unfortunately, they were much stronger than he was. They got heavy metal shackles around his wrist and ankles so they were sure he wouldn't try and escape again. Now he was held in another cage but this one was different from the other. This one had also horizontal bars and the top of the cage was made from solid wood. Now he was a real prisoner...

Things took a turn from that point. Now he wasn't just the Devil's child. Now he was dangerous and had to be tamed as if he was a wild beast. The people started to treat him like that. He had to obey commands. People threw rotten food to him in order he would show himself to them, and if he wouldn't do that he got beaten, and sometimes even with a whip. He'd cried till his tears ran dry or he fell asleep. He did not know why he ever had agreed to go with the filthy man. The shackles had dug in his flesh and his back was wounded from the whip. The rest of his body besides from the scars it was covered with blue/black bruises.

On one day, they had reached Paris. He was imprisoned for a few years now. He felt miserable, but who wouldn't? Everything hurt. He had grown weak from the lack of exercise, food and water. He also could use a bath, he hadn't had one since he was imprisoned living in his own filth and dirty straw. On one day at the fair in Paris, there was a young woman with a little child on her arm. When the women saw him she gasped and the little girl started to cry. He looked at the woman and he saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen from anyone before. It looked like she felt pity for him.

The woman was called Antoinette Giry and she lived in a little apartment in Paris with her little girl. She worked as ballerina in the new _Opera Populaire._

She felt indeed pity for the boy and she couldn't help herself but she kept thinking of him. Little Mag would not like that that scary boy would be there but she had to. The night before the Fair would leave again Antoinette went out in het black cloak and she had another one with her. From a sleeping man she lent a bush of keys and went to the place where the cage stood. She unlocked the cage and whispered; " Venir avec moi." Erik looked frightened like a deer in the hunting season. "Come with me." She said and started to unlock the shackles from his wrists and ankles. He gave a little nod and did not know how fast he had to get away, but he tripped and fell only after a few steps. Antoinette left the keys in the cage and went after the boy. She putted the cloak over the shoulders of the boy and helped him up. He shielded his head with the cap from the cloak and he leant in to the woman that freed him in order to walk. When they arrived at the apartment of her, he was exhausted.

"I'm Antoinette. Do you want to tell me your name?" She said and led the boy inside and let him sit on the kitchen table.

"Erik." He whispered. He looked up to her as she lighted a candle. She still could see the fear in his eyes so she did her best to not scare him more. He tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths, and every time he took a deep breath, a little whistling sound they heard. She got a glass of water for him whom he drank grateful. He drank two other full glasses before his eyelids dropped as he fell in an uneasy sleep. She sat a bowl filled with water and some cloths on the table and filled the glass once again with water for if he would wake he cold drink some and start to clean himself up. She looked at him again before she went to her own bed.

When Antoinette the next morning stepped out of her bedroom, she saw that the boy was still asleep with the hood still over his head, with his chin resting on his chest. She kneeled in front of him.

"Erik? Erik?" She called soft and laid her hand on his knee. Erik jerked awake and he stood right away ready to react on any situation. "It's okay. Don't be afraid. Do you remember last night?" She asked as she stood and Erik nodded and sat down again.

"I want you to clean yourself up and I will help if you need to." She handed him a wet cloth. He slid the hood of his head and slowly started to wipe his face. She watched him for a moment. The cool water felt nice against his skin and to get clean was a very nice thought. Only in a few wipes, the cloth was dirty and after a few rinses the water in the bowl was al murky. His hands and face were now clean as far as he knew. Antoinette smiled soft and set a plate with two slices of bread with butter on it in front of him.

"I'll get you fresh water, that's for you." She said and took the bowl with dirty water and cleaned him before she filled it with water again. He had almost finished the first slice as she set the bowl again on the table. She decided to wait before she would ask how he ended up as _The child of the Devil._

"Would you mind me if I would take a look to your wounds?" Erik took a moment to think but then nodded. Antoinette kneeled beside him and with a wet cloth; she started to clean his ankles to see how bad his wounds were.

"I'm going to get the aid kit." She said and got up and retrieved with a little wooden box in her hands. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." She said and poured some alcohol on a little wimp. He looked with big eyes to her. He thought she was not going to hurt him. He got up and wanted to walk to the door but she got his hand in hers. He got his hand on the table to hold his balance and looked at her for an explanation why she had stopped him. She let his hand go.

"Please go and sit again. I don't want to hurt you on purpose but I want to clean your wounds but to get them clean it will hurt." He slowly sat on the chair again and closed his eyes. "Here it comes." She said and began to clean the wound. It was a matter of seconds before there were tears streaming down his face and he clenched his fist trying not to scream. She wrapped some soft strips of cloth around his ankle.

"Hold on. You are doing great. I have to do your other ankle to." She said while patting his knee before she did the same with the other ankle.

"Well done. That's done for now, but I'm afraid I have to do that too to your wrists." She said and reached the glass with water to him. He took it and drank a few little sips before he sat it back and wiped what was left of his nose. In the mean time, she putted a kettle on the fire to warm some water. She made some tea and the rest of the water she poured it in a square box with some cold water and set it in front of Erik's feet.

"Come, put your feet in it." She smiled and gave him a cup of tea. He rather found it a pleasant feeling with his feet in the warm water. He picked up the little cup and took a sip from it, but he spilled some when he found out it was hot. He putted the cup back and looked at the woman who wiped his hands and the table.

"I should have warned you. Would you like to take that out? No one except me will see you." She said trying to comfort him. He laid the cloak on the ground and then he slowly undressed himself. She could not do but let out a small gasp.

"I'll put it on again." He said soft and tried to do as quickly as he said but she stopped him again.

"Would you mind if I would wash it first and you yourself?" She said and he let the shirt go and he looked to his feet.

"You gasped." He mumbled.

"Yes I did. But I did not expect that you were so thin that I could count your ribs." He looked at her in surprise and nodded sadly. He got the cloth again and started the clean his arms. Antoinette wetted another cloth in warm water and careful started to wipe Erik's back. They both froze when a scream filled the room. The daughter of Antoinette had woken up and she stood in the doorpost. She washed her hands and went to her daughter Marguerite. When she came back from her room Marguerite was calm again but she did not dear to come near the stranger at the kitchen table. Antoinette made a tray ready for her. Erik had the cloak wrapped around him so he could hide.

"Erik? It's not your fault. Let me finish your back, please."

"No, it's my fault. She was also scared when you came to see the child of the Devil and that's exactly who I am." He felt the tears welling up in his eyes while he tried to hold them back. She felt really sorry for him but did not know anything about him and so she had no idea how to help him. Therefore, she took the seat opposite of him.

"I can imagine this must be hard for you. Not used to people, afraid they will hurt you. It's none of my concern of what happened to you and why you were locked up in that cage but I want to help you and therefore I ask you to trust me." She looked at him.

"You have a towel?" He asked but he didn't look at her. She handed him a towel and he dried his feet. He putted his heels on de edge of the chair he was sitting on en folded his arms around them holding the cloak and he let his chin rest on his knees.

"I think it's the best if I find my own way. Then you can resume to your normal life. Thank you for freeing me." He said and looked up to her.

"Erik. I want to help you, but you have to let me. I'll find a way for you." He looked at her. He did not want to accept the help but he also did not want to leave now someone finally was nice for him. She hurt him but more in a good way. She had freed him from his prison and she had not forced him to do things. In his thoughts, he finally dosed off. Madame Giry looked to the boy as a little smile played on her lips. She had not received an answer from him but that he fell asleep in front of her meant enough for her.

Antoinette went to the bedroom to find her five-year-old daughter playing with a doll.

"Do you want to come to the kitchen?" She asked a she picked up the tray. Mag shook her head.

"Is scary boy there?"

"Yes, he is. He is asleep so he will not do anything to you. Now you can just take a look at him." She nodded and walked behind her mother as she held on her skirt so she could hide if he would do anything. Antoinette walked in the room that held the kitchen and living room and set the tray on the counter.

"You see? He is sleeping. He isn't scary now. Is he?" She looked at her but she still could see the fear in her eyes. "If you want you can sit here at the couch or something, but you also can go back to your bedroom and play there." With the biggest way around Mag went back to the bedroom to play there.

It was almost dinnertime when Erik awoke. He smelled things he had not smelled in a couple of years. His neck was still stiff and he was still tired but the at least could sleep now without being in danger anymore. He took a few sips from the water and with the creaking of the chair he was sitting on. Antoinette looked up from her book to see her that her guest was awake. She had cleaned in the afternoon and had gone out together to get groceries and she had also brought a few pieces of clothing for him.

"I hope you're hungry, dinner is almost ready. After we finished eating I think that you could take a bath and get you dressed in your new clothing." She said with a little smile and handed him a little pile of clothing. "I hope they fit." She putted a bowl with broth in front of him and gave him a piece of bread. He ate and she was happy to see that. He had forgotten how almost everything tasted. He finished the most of the bowl and the piece of bread he had gotten.

"Are you finished?" She asked when she was finished herself. He nodded and got on his feet. She took him to the bathroom and told him everything he needed. After a half hour he stepped clean and fresh in the living room/kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" She asked seeing him.

"I feel so much better than I have in the last couple of years." He said and he even managed to give her a little smile.

"That's wonderful! When you are ready, I would like to hear your story. You can sleep on the couch tonight, which would be better than the chair I assume." He nodded and looked at the blanket that lay on the back of the couch. Not long after Erik fell asleep on the couch and this was the best night rest he had in so many years.

The next morning Antoinette had to go to work (rehearsing in the opera.) In the next weeks, She had made a mask and a wig for him so no one would be scared for him if he would walk over the streets and little Mag became a little less afraid of the strange boy that lived with them. Erik helped her by cleaning and cooking, it was just a little bit he could repay for what she had done for him.

* * *

It was a very dark night that night and Erik was tossing around on the couch. He murmured things. When Antoinette had awoken and heard him, she went to the couch to see what was going on.

"Erik? Erik, wake up. It's only a bad dream." Erik sat up and when his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw soon enough that she was there and he noticed she was rubbing his back. She sat down aside him and kept him company.

"Would you like to tell me where you were dreaming of?" Erik told her about everything that happened before the fat and mean man locked him up in the fair. He cried until his tears run dry. This would be the last time for a very long time he would not show any of these emotions or even talk of what happened back there. Madame Giry was very patience and listed to everything he said. It was very nice to get this from his heart and share it with someone. He told her because he trusted her enough to tell her, but he knew that one day he had to say goodbye to her because he could not stay here.

Days and weeks went by and Antoinette had found something where Erik could stay. It was so early in the morning that dawn would not be there for another couple of hours. Madame Giry took him up to the Opera.

"What is that that you're taking me here?" He whispered as they made their way through the corridors in the back of the opera.

"You, I'm... Down below everything in here is a lake. No one ever comes down there and I did not know about it since a few weeks. You can go here unnoticed, that is why I am taking you now at this hour. No one will know you are here and no one can harm you down there." They took a little stairs in the back of the storage hidden between all the décor pieces. Antoinette carried a bag as well as Erik himself. The few layers beneath the stage there were also stored with dusty and old décor pieces.

"You could encounter the rat catcher who also lives he but he never comes to the lowest parts so if you're coming up again you have to make sure he does not see you, or anyone else. Otherwise there will start rumors about you and you do not want that." Erik nodded and followed her more stairs down. Down in the catacombs of the Opera that had never seen any daylight was now the new home of Erik. With a little boat, they navigated to the other site of the lake. He was very surprised there was a platform.

"I'm going to leave you here. You can build your own home here. I will provide you once a week with groceries and if you need other things, you have to ask me. Do you think you can manage that?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like some furniture in here. However, thank you for everything you have done for me. Before you leave, I will go with you with the boat so it will be on this site for if I have to leave. I want to light a few candles before it will all dark in here." Erik lighted a candle form the other candle Antoinette was holding in a glass holder to cover it from the wind. Soon she made her way back up again and when Erik was at the platform again.

"Now we finally have a home again and no one will bother us here." He said with a little smile as he hugged the little stuffed monkey.

Erik began as soon as possible with constructing his own home. He took tools from the workers in the opera and set up walls and constructing rooms. Antoinette had brought him a table with a chair with the first groceries she brought him. She also brought him a pile of blankets and other thing like a cup and plate. Every time she brought groceries, she also brought candles. Even on one day, she brought him a huge bag filled with straw. Slowly the lake down the Paris Opera became a home for the boy who had lost everything except his stuffed animal that looked like a monkey.

_And this is how Erik ended up living underneath the Opera._

_You probably know the next part that comes when there is a young and Swedish girl in the Opera._

**-This is the background story you have been waiting for. I have written this some time ago so writing in some clues would be easier, so here you go! The Erik part is mostly ALW with a bit of the book, although I gave Madame Giry the things the Persian would have done in the real book. I also chose for Madame Giry because I know more about her as character then about the Persian because it is just a weird and maybe even a creepy person. Not that Erik isn't creepy at some parts... Now only leaves me to write you an epilogue! Se you then! Leave me a review if you liked it!-**


	18. Happy End

Belle looked with big eyes to her husband and back to his brother. "I never knew this..." Belle breathed astonished after Erik had finished with his story. Erik nodded and looked at his child.

"About the other story concerning you, I will tell you another time." He promised Clara. She nodded as she laid the pillow aside she had been holding since they had begun telling their story.

"So what are we going to do now?"Clara asked curiously.

"I think it is time we go to bed." Rumple said while he tried to hide a yawn. Belle nodded and got up from where she sat.

"You want to go home, or do you want to stay here?" Belle asked.

"I think it is best, if I do not bother, that we would be staying here for the night." Erik said hesitating while he looked from belle to Rumple before looking to Clara.

"That is all right. We will show you." Rumple agreed while he also slowly stood. They slowly walked (in Rumples' case limped) upstairs where rumple stopped b the first door on the right side. "This is our room. Pick any room you like on the left side of the hallway." He said before he opened the door.

"Thank you, uncle Rumple, for letting us stay. Sleep well." Clara said softly before she disappeared in the first room on the left side of the hallway. Rumple raised an eyebrow and looked glanced at Belle before he replied. "Good night."

"Good night, brother." Erik said with a slight smile that easily could have been mistaken for a grin. Erik opened the second door on the left side and after stepping inside, he closed it softly. Rumple walked together with Belle in their room and changed in their nightclothes.

"Uncle?" Rumple questioned softly while he slipped under the covers.

"Yes, if this is Erik's child, and he is your brother, and then are you the uncle of Clara and I will be her aunt." Belle said while she lay down. Rumple nodded before he kissed Belle goodnight and everyone was soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning they all had breakfast together. Rumple could not stop but wondering why his brother had such difficulties eating breakfast. He decided that he could wait and ask him another time. After breakfast was done and everything was clean again, Clara and Erik said goodbye to Belle before Rumple drove them back to Raoul's house. They thanked Rumple and said goodbye to him before he drove off, back to his mason and Belle.

In the next two weeks life calmed down again in Storybrooke. Erik slowly started to get used to his life above ground and having someone around him that he loved and being loved back. Clara told everything that happened to Henry when they met at school again, although telling all what happened to Mrs. Blanchard was a little bit more difficult than she expected. She insisted on seeing Erik to meet him and she kind of fussed over Clara when she told him Raoul died a hero's death for them.

Now Christmas break was finally there. Clara still danced with all the others in the performance of _The Nutcracker_. Erik watched her dance from behind the stage while a little smile played on his lips. He even got the feeling he would be proud on _his_ daughter. However, that feeling there was also a melancholic feeling that came along.

"Well done." Erik praised her while she ran off stage.

"Thank you." Clara said while she gave him a brief hug. That was also something he slowly got used to. Getting to be touched by people and being hugged.

* * *

A few days later, they found themselves on the front step of the Gold's mason. They waited patiently after they had knocked to see belle wearing an apron while she opened the door.

"Good morning." She said cheerful while she ushered them inside because it was really cold outside.

"Good morning." Both Erik and Clara said. Belle walked back to the kitchen where she was really busy for the upcoming dinner that day. Rumple stood in the kitchen watching the simmering soup. Clara walked over the living room where she put two presents underneath the Christmas tree while she noticed there were already two presents present. The rest of the morning Clara helped Belle in the kitchen while Rumple and Erik sat together in the living room. When the sun started to set Clara made the dining table and all were soon seated. All four enjoyed the dinner.

"That was delicious." Rumple said with a little smile.

"It was indeed." Erik agreed

"Yes, thank you." Clara said with a smile. After they cleaned they al sat in front of the Christmas tree and fireplace.

"What would you say about singing some songs?" Belle suggested. Clara and Belle sang _Winter wonderland_ together.

"You should sing with us." Clara said looking at Erik.

"Yes you should." Belle said glaring at Rumple.

"All right, one song. It is too long ago I sang for the last time." Erik said while Clara smiled at him.

"Now I can't keep out of this, can I?" Rumple said looking at the two girls in front of him.

"No, you can't." They replied in unison.

"All right, then." Rumple sighed while he straitened and took a deep breath. They sang _Deck the halls_ and _Gloria. _At the end of the songs, all of them had a lump in their throat as no one spoke and only the merry crackling sound from the fire filled the room.

"I think it is the right time for some presents." Belle said and got the two presents from under the tree she recognized. The square object she handed to Erik while she gave the longer object to Clara. "Come, open them." Belle urged them. Belle opened her present and after she knew what it was she looked to belle with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Clara said.

"You are welcome, I did choose the right thing?"

"Yes, it is wonderful." Belle said while she held the wooden doll in her arms. Belle had given her a beautiful nutcracker.

"My monkey." Erik whispered while a lump again formed in his throat.

"I found it in the back of my store and I thought it would be good to give it back to you." Rumple answered.

"Thank you." He whispered while he took the music box out of the box it was packaged.

"We have also brought some presents for you." Clara said jumping up. She got the two other packages from under the tree. She handed the little one to Rumple, while she gave the bigger box to Belle. Belle opened the box after she removed the paper. There crept a smile over her face while she got a pair of dancing shoes from the box.

"You could come and rehearsal sometimes with us, that would be fun!" Clara said happily when she saw the smile on Belle's face.

"Thank you, Clara. I guess I should do that someday not that I have dancing shoes." She said while she looked at Clara. They all turned to see what Rumple thought of his present. In the little box, there was a little carved figure similar to the ones Rumple and Erik had played when they were little. Rumple ran his finger over the wood looking at it.

"I made it, I have a second one, looking just like it. I hope you like it, they were all burned and this is how I remembered how they looked." Erik told him softly.

"It is the best Christmas present I ever had." Rumple said while unshed tears formed in his eyes.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but, I do not think this is the best present you ever got." Belle said carefully with a big smile.

"And what could be better than a childhood memory?" He asked. Belle sat down on the elbow rest and grabbed Rumple's hand.

"How about being another part to a childhood?" She asked. Rumple looked confused at his wife. Belle shook lightly her head before she pressed his hand softly on her belly. "We are going to be parents." She said with a smile.

**-Well, if this isn't a happy ending I do not know. I wish you a very merry Christmas! (Although it is June right now) I hope you enjoyed my story, and you did as you are reading this now! If you really liked it, would you like to give me a review? Thank you for reading!-**


End file.
